Mite mite kudasai
by kamiya hyung
Summary: Sensei membagikan kertas ulangan dan lembar jawaban "mampus gw belom belajar." Kuroko yang pura pura budeg, dan Kagami yang minta traktir hanya untuk sebuah jawaban ulangan. Akankah Aomine berhasil menghadapi ulangannya? Chapter 7 updated!
1. Chapter 1

KRIIIIING...

Bunyi bel pulang terdengar seperti melodi yang paling indah. Kagami yang sudah terkantuk kantuk mendengar pelajaran sang sensei seketika semangatnya kembali.

"Yak, baik anak anak, sampai disini saja pelajaran hari ini. Jangan lupa mulai besok kalian akan mulai minggu kalian. Jangan lupa belajar. Baik semua boleh pulang."

Para murid yang berada di kelas itu pun segera pulang ke rumah masing masing.

"Oi aho, bangun kelasnya udah selesai woi."

Kagami mengguncang guncang tubuh Aomine. Aomine pun bangun dengan sungai Nil yang menghiasi ujung bibirnya.

"Hng?"

"Idih najis, iler lo kemana mana tuh cuci muka sono. Muka lo makin keliatan dekil gitu."

Aomine ngulet dengan tidak anggunnya. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil garuk garuk pantat. Abis itu dicium. Kagami yang melihat pemandangan itu pun seketika muntah 3 ember.

"Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun kita harus segera pulang sekarang karna sekolahnya akai."

Seorang pria imut bersurai biru muda tiba tiba berdiri di tengah mereka. Dan...

"HWAAAAAH, TETSU/KUROKO KAMVREET, NGAGETIN AJA LO."

Dua ahobaka kita ternyata langsung jantungan pemirsah. Sang pelaku pengagetan(?) hanya memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan malaikat...ya, malaikat maut.

"Ya udahlah ayuk pulang gw mau belajar."

"Haaa? Tumben lo belajar biasanya juga kan terus tidur."

"Diem lo dekil."

Dan mereka pun pulang dengan damai. Sebenarnya hanya kuroko yang berjalan dengan damai karna duo ahobaka kita sibuk berantem selama perjalanan pulang. Mulai dari jambak-jambakan, tonjok-tonjokan, hingga tonjok-tonjokan dengan bibir mereka(?). Tapi kuroko tidak menghiraukan itu. Ia berusaha berjalan sedikit menjauh dari mereka sambil merapalkan mantra-mantra yang berbunyin "gw gk kenal, bukan temen gw." Dan sebagainya.

Sesampainya dirumah Kagami langsung lempar tas,lempar kaos kaki,lempar seragam, lempar kancut, dan siap untuk mandi. Setelah mandi dan dilanjutkan dengan makan malam Kagami bersiap untuk belajar. Iya belajar...kalian gk salah denger kok. Kagami sudah bertekad untuk insyaf agar punya masa depan yang cerah. Namun baru satu jam membuka muku pelajaran otak Kagami rasanya sudah mau meledak. Otaknya terbakar dan somplak sebelah pemirsah. Kagami memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar. Namun karna istirahatnya terlalu khusyuk, tiger merah kita yang unyuk unyuk ini pun ketiduran. Yah yang penting sudah belajar, benar kan?/enggak

 _Keesokan harinya~_

Kagami bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah, tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kuroko.

"Ohaiyou Kagami-kun."

"Ah ohaiyou Kuroko."

"Kagami-kun belajar tadi malam?"

"Ah tentu saja, aku belajar sampe otakku somplak sebelah, tapi sekarang udah di tempel sih pake lem kayu, biar gk lepas lagi."

"Soukah."

Kuroko dengan polosnya mengangguk. Di depan sekolah, Kagami dan Kuroko melihat sebuah...ah tidak seonggok...ah tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya sebiji *author dicekek Aomine* ralat pemirsah, maksud saya seorang manusia setengah arang. Kuroko menghampiri arang itu...ah maksud saya orang itu. Sebenernya Kagami males nyamperinnya tapi sebagai teman yang baik Kagami mah ikut aja.

"Ohaiyou Aomine-kun."

"Yo..."

"Hoaaahhmmm...ohaiyou Tetsu, Bakagami."

"Nee Aomine-kun, sudah belajar untuk ulangan hari ini?"

"Ha? Sejak kapan si dekil ini belajar?"

Aomine yang biasanya membalas ejekan Kagami hanya cengo. Dan dia pun bersabda...

"Ulangan apaan?"

Seketika Aomine langsung dirajam Kuroko plus Kagami. Oh satpam yang berada disana melihat kejadian itu berusaha melerai mereka. Namun karna melihat wajah Aomine yang nyolot,sangar, dan ngeselin satpam itupun ikutan merajami Aomine.

"ADAAAAOOOOWW, SAKIIIIT."

 **Mite mite kudasai**

 **Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pair:AoKaga**

 **Rated: T+**

 **OOC,ABAL,BAHASA TIDAK BAKU, TYPO YANG TIDAK BERPERIKEMANUSIAAN,DLL**

 **DON'T DON'T READ SO HERE WE GO ~(*w*~) (~*w*)~**

* * *

Aomine masuk ke kelas dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Bibir dimanyun manyunin plus luka lebam di sekujur wajahnya akibat dirajamin Kuroko Kagami plus satpam penjaga gerbang SMA fukusen ini. Seperti biasa, Aomine yang baru nemplok di bangkunya pun sudah mendaratkan wajahnya di meja tercinta dan tidur dengan suara dengkuran yang tidak manusiawi. Sang sensei pun datang dengan membawa kertas soal ulangan lengkap dengan lembar jawaban.

"Oi aho, bangun senseinya udah dateng noh."

"Hng..."

Aomine pun kembali dari dunia mimpinya dan sang sensei yang sudah berada di depannya dengan wajah sangar. Aomine hanya nyengir kepada sang sensei dan sensei pun hanya geleng geleng kepala. Sensei memberikan soal ulangan dan kertas jawaban kepada Aomine. Aomine berkata dalam hati. "Mampus, gw gk belajar lagi tadi malem." Aomine melihat Kagami yang duduk disebelahnya. Kagami sudah mulai mengerjakan soal.

"pssst...psst...oi Kagami."

"Hn?"

"Bantuin gw dong, gw gk belajar."

"Derita lo dekil."

Sepertinya tidak ada harapan dari Kagami. Ia melihat Kuroko yang duduk dua bangku di depannya.

"Psst...pssst...oi Tetsu."

Kuroko tidak menengok sama sekali.

"Oii...Tetsu."

Masih tidak mendengar.

"TETSU."

Aomine agak berteriak dan langsung dihadiahi death glare dari sang guru. Aomine langsung mingkem. "Tetsu temeee...pake pura pura budek lagi gw sumpahin budeg beneran lo." Batin Aomine mencak mencak. Ah apa itu yang berada ditelinga Kuroko. Ternyata Kuroko memakai penyumbat telinga pemirsah. Aomine kembali melihat kearah Kagami yang masih serius mengerjakan soal soalnya.

"Psst...oiii Kagami plisss bantuin gw, ntar gw traktir di majiba deh."

Kagami menengok kearah Aomine.

"Bener ya? Beliin gw 2 lusin cheese burger."

"Buset, lo mau morotin gw?"

"Oh ya udah gk jadi."

Kagami kembali mengerjakan soalnya.

"huweee plisss Kagami bantuin gw."

Aomine mengeluarkan air mata buaya ala Kise dari kelas 1-2 berharap Kagami akan kasihan dengannya. Namun bukannya kasihan, Kagami malah menghadiahi Aomine dengan tatapan jijik. Kagami langsung memasang penyumbat kuping seperti milik kuroko.

"Oiiii...Kagami..."

"..."

"Kagami."

" ..."

"Miiii..."

"..."

"Oiii baka..."

"EHEM" Sang sensei berdehem keras.

"Yang tidak bisa diam akan saya gantung di tiang bendera."

Aomine langsung mingkem. Aomine menjedutkan kepalanya kemejanya. "HUWEEEEEE, EMAAAAAK, MAAFKAN MINE MAAAK, KALO MINE GK NAEK KELAS JANGAN KIRIM MINE KE PESANTREN MAAAK, NTAR MINE GK BISA KETEMU MAI-CHAN MAAAAK." Batin Aomine teriak OOC. Hancur sudah harapannya untuk mendapat bantuan dari dua temannya ini. Kamvret sekali memang temannya. Kagami sempat menengok ke arah Aomine. Aomine pikir Kagami akan kasihan dan memberinya sedikit jawaban. Tapi Kagami tampak tak acuh dan kembali mengerjakan soalnya.

"HUWEEEEEE NOTIIICE ME KAGAMEEEEH...BEBEBH MU INI BUTUH BANTUANMU HUWEEEEE." Batin Aomine kembali berteriak OOC. Aomine pun pasrah. Sepertinya untuk ulangan kali ini iya akan mendapat muka Saitama yang cukup besar dari fandom sebelah. Aomine pun pasrah di bangkunya. Menit demi menit telah berlalu entah sudah berapa lama Aomine menatap kertas soalnya dengan tatapan kosong. Hingga sang sensei pun bersabda.

"Waktunya tinggal 15 menit lagi."

MATI GW. Pandangan Aomine kembali kosong. Sepertinya ia butuh tali untuk menggantung sang sensei tercinta. Yang benar saja, Aomine belum mengisi satu nomor pun. Kagami menengok kearah Aomine dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Oi aho."

"Hah?"

Aomine menengak kearah Kagami dengan Tatapan kosongnya tapi mukanya nyolot ngajakin berantem(?).

"Siniin kertas jawaban lo."

"Hah?"

"Udah cepet siniin."

"Buat apaan."

"Banyak cincong lo, cepetan siniin dekil."

Aomine yang sudah pasrah pun memberikan kertas jawabannya yang masih bersih putih tanpa noda. Kagami mengambilnya dan memberikan kembali kertas jawabannya.

"Nih."

Aomine menatap Kagami dengan bingung. Ngapain minta kertas jawaban gw kalo cuman buat di...E-E-EH C-CHOTTO...K-K-KOK UDAH DIISI SEMUA. Aomine melihat kolom nama dan terpampang jelas nama AOMINE DAIKI di sana. Tapi kok bisa. Jangan-jangan. Aomine menatap Kagami dengan wajah berbinar. Yang ditatap masih serius mengisi kertas jawabannya yang masih kosong, atau mungkin kertas jawaban Aomine. Bunyi bel menandakan ulangan selesai. Kagami pun sudah menyelesaikan kertas jawabannya. Dan mengumpulkan kertas jawabannya. Saat Kembali ke mejanya Aomine menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Kagami...kok lo..."

"Cepetan kumpulin sono."

Aomine langsung menerjang Kagami sampai jatuh kelantai dan memeluknya.

"HUWEEEEEE MAKASIIIIIIH..."

"B-berisik aho, badan lo berat."

"HEH YANG DIBELAKANG ITU NGAPAIN HAH?"

Aomine kembali kena semprot sang sensei. Akhirnya Aomine berhasil menyelesaikan ulangannya untuk hari ini. Sebenarnya sih yang menyelesaikan seluruhnya itu Kagami. Aomine menunggu Kagami di depan gerbang sekolah. Rencananya hari ini ia akan mentraktir Kagami. Yah walaupun setelah ini isi dompetnya akan kosong tapi tak apalah demi sang kekasih tercinta (author: ciee.

Kuroko: author-san mengganggu sekali, pergi sana hush hush. author: *pundungan*) Kuroko menghampiri Aomine.

"Ah Tetsu. Kagami belum keluar juga?"

"Belum, sepertinya tadi Kagami di panggil ke ruang guru."

"Hah? Tetsu titip ini sebentar."

Aomine melempar tas nya kearah Kuroko dan reflek langsung ditangkap olehnya. Dengan kekuatan penuh Aomine berlari ke arah ruang guru. Aomine berhenti di depan ruang guru dan mengupin pembicaraan mereka. Sensei terdengar menghela nafas panjang.

"apa maksudmu melakukan ini Kagami-san?"

"S-sumimasen sensei."

"Menukar lembar jawaban dengan orang lain itu dilarang."

"A-aku tahu sensei."

"Lalu kenapa masih kau lakukan?"

Kagami terdiam.

"Kau tahu, jika guru lain yang mengetahui hal ini, mungkin mereka tidak akan memberimu nilai."

Kagami menunduk. Sensei kembali menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku masih kasihan denganmu. Nilaimu akan kupotong setengah, mengerti. Dan untuk hukumanmu kau harus membantu Akechi-san[1] bertugas di ruang Uksnya untuk satu semester"

"H-ha'i sensei."

BRAK. Aomine membuka dengan kasar pintu ruang guru.

"A-aomine..."

"M-maafkan aku sensei. Tapi ini bukan salah Kagami, ini salahku yang harusnya kau potong itu nilaiku...k-kumohon sensei."

Kagami terdiam. Ia membungkukan tubuhnya.

"M-maafkan aku sensei. Aku akan menjalankan hukumanmu. Ini benar benar salahku sensei, Aomine tidak meminta kertas jawabanku, aku yang menukarnya sendiri sensei."

Aomine memukul wajah Kagami dengan keras.

"Kau gila hah? Bertugas di UKS bersama akechi-sensei sama saja bunuh diri BAKA."

Sang sensei hanya diam memperhatikan mereka.

"Maafkan kami sensei..."

Lagi-lagi sensei menghela nafas.

"Kalian ini benar benar makhluk paling bodoh di bumi ini yang pernah aku tahu. Mana ada orang yang berkelahi memperebutkan potongan nilai dan hukuman."

Aomine terdiam. Kagami masih sibuk mengelus pipinya akibat bogem mentah dari Aomine.

"Tapi aku salut dengan kebodohan kalian. Aku tak akan memotong nilai kalian tapi ingat ini yang terakhir kalinya mengerti. Tapi hukumanmu masih tetap harus dijalankan mengerti?"

Mata Aomine langsung berbinar.

"Arigatou senseiiiiii."

Aomine langsung menerjang senseinya dengan pelukan mautnya. Akibat pelukan Aomine yang terlalu erat sang sensei pun tepar tak sadarkan. Aomine langsung menarik Kagami dari ruang guru. Saat sampai di koridor Kagami menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aomine..."

Aomine menatap Kagami secara intens.

"Kenapa?...kenapa kau menyusulku?"

Aomine tidak menjawab, ia langsung memeluk Kagami. Bukan pelukan maut seperti yang ia berikan pada senseinya tadi. Tapi pelukan lembut dan nyaman yang sukses menbuat pipinya memerah.

"Terimakasih."

"H-ha?"

"Maafkan aku, kau jadi kena masalah hanya karna aku, maafkan aku memukul wajahmu terlalu keras. Maafkan aku, aku..."

"Ssshhh..."

Kagami langsung membungkam mulut Aomine dengan kecupannya. Kali ini wajah Aomine yang memerah.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu, aku hanya butuh satu hal."

"Apa?"

"Setelah ini belajarlah untuk ulanganmu besok."

"Toh aku belajar juga nilaiku tidak akan bagus."

Kagami menjitak kepala Aomine.

"Jangan pesimis begitu bodoh."

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi memang begitu kenyataannya."

"Nee Aomine..."

"Hn?"

"K-kalau kau berhasil mendapatkan nilai diatas rata rata..."

Kagami memalingkan wajahnya, dan semburat merah menghiasi pipinya.

"...A-a-aku akan mengajakmu kencan..."

"Hening... Aomine gk salah denger kan? Kayaknya sebelum berangkat sekolah kupingnya udah di bersihin deh pake sendok semen. Kagami yang biasanya menolak untuk diajak pergi bareng sekarang mengajaknya kencan? Apa itu artinya Kagami sudah membalas perasaannya. Aomine sudah mangap dan siap untuk berbicara tapi segera dipotong oleh Kagami.

"T-tapi itu kalau kau berhasil dan tidak remed sama sekali lo yah..."

Aomine nyengir.

"Ha'i aku mengerti Taiga-chan."

"J-jangan panggil aku dengan nama memalukan seperti itu aho."

Kagami langsung nabok muka Aomine dan pergi dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Sepertinya Kagami sudah tertular virus tsundere si wortel dari shuutoku itu. Aomine langsung menyusul Kagami. Kuroko yang sudah menunggu mereka di gerbang menatap heran kepada Kagami.

"Kagami-kun, ada apa dengan pipimu Kagami-kun."

"Oh ini? Dapet cipokan cinta dari panther item."

Kuroko hanya mengangguk sambil membulatkan bibirnya. Dan mereka pun pulang bersama.

"Nee Kagami..."

"Hm?"

"Etto...tentang hukumanmu."

"Ah itu, kenapa?"

"Apa kau yakin? Kau tidak tahu rumornya? Mereka bilang siapapun yang masuk jeruang UKS tidak akan pernah kembali normali. Biasanya murid murid yang masuk ke ruang UKS akan dijadikan kelinci percobaan. Akechi-san pasti akan menyuntikan obat obat aneh kepada murid murid itu. Aku tak mau kau bernasib sama dengan mereka."

Kagami tertawa renyah. Kuroko memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Kagami-kun dihukum?"

"Iya, ini semua salahku, seharusnya aku..."

"Aomine."

Kagami memotong pembicaraan Aomine. Ia tidak mau Aomine terus menyalahkan dirinya atas kejadian ini.

"Itu semua kan hanya rumor, semua akan baik baik saja."

Kagami menatap Kuroko.

"Benar kan?"

Kuroko mengangguk. Aomine mengela nafas panjang.

"Aku kan percaya itu jika aku sudah melihatnya sendiri. Aku akan membantumu bertugas di UKS."

"Heeee? T-tapi..."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Kagami mingkem. Sejak kapan si dekil ini ketularan setan merah Akashi.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja."

Mereka terus berjalan, tak terasa mereka melewati Maji burger. Tiba tiba Kuroko teringat sesuatu.

"Nee Aomine-kun, kau bilang kau ingin mentraktir Kagami-kun di majiba."

Hening... Seketika mata Kagami berbinar. Silauuu... Mata Kagami yang berbinar terlalu silau hingga Aomine tidak tahan untuk menutup matanya.

"BENARKAH ITUUU?"

"Ah umm..."

"Bagus, kebetulan aku sedang lapar, ayo."

Kagami dengan antusiasnya menarik Tangan Aomine dan menyeretnya kedalam majiba. Sepertinya persediaan uangnya untuk bulan ini akan segera lenyap. Aomine hanya bisa pasrah, pasrah kalau mungkin bulan ini ia hanya akan makan mi instan dan obat mag.

 _ **FIN~ OR TBC?**_

 _ **[1] MITSUHIDE AKECHI: YANG SAYA MAKSUD DISINI ADALAH KARAKTER DARI BASARA GAKUEN.**_

 _ **P.S: BAGI YANG TIDAK TAU SILAHKAN SEARCHING SENDIRI YA, MUAHAHAHA**_

 **HOLAAAA MINNA, KAMIYA KEMBALI MEMBAWA FICT GAJE HASIL DARI KEGILAAN KAMIYA KARNA UAS *w*) WELL SEBENERNYA INI MAU KAMIYA BIKIN FICT MULTICHAP GITU, TAPI KALO GK ADA YG SUKA GK JADI KAMIYA APDET *pundungan* OH IYA FICT SAYA YANG GANBATTE AKAN SAYA UPDATE SETELAH SAYA SELESAI UAS, BAGI YANG GK TAU SILAHKAN DIBACA DULU *promo terselubung* *w*) BTW KAKAK KELAS SAYA PADA BILANG "DEK KALO UASNYA GK BISA MITE MITE KUDASAI AJA" (baca: nyontek) DAN DARI SITULAH SAYA MENDAPATKAN IDE UNTUK MEMBUAT FICT NISTA NAN GAJE INI MUAHAHAHAHAHA... OH IYA, DISINI CERITANYA BARU HARI PERTAMA YA, MASIH ADA 6 HARI SETELAH INI, TAPI INGAT KALO GK ADA YG MINTA LANJUT GK AKAN KAMIYA UPDATE. YAK AKHIR KATA MIND TO REVIEW ~(*w*~) (~*w*)~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Yamete kudasai**

 **Disclaimer:Kurobas punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi tapi ceritanya punya saya**

 **Pair: AOKAGA**

 **Rated: T+**

 **OOC, GARING, ABAL, TYPO YANG TIDAK BERPERIKEANUSIAAN.**

 **Don't like Don't read~(*w *~) (~*w*)~**

* * *

"HOAAAAAHMMM..."

Seorang pria jejadian genderuwo *di meteor jam Kagami* maksud saya seorang pria tinggi, macho, berkulit tan eksotis, baik, pandai, dan pastinya rajin menabung, berjalan ke SMA Fukusen sambil menguap dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan.

"Ohaiyou Aomine-kun."

"HUWAAAH...tetsu sejak kapan kau disitu, berhentilah mengagetkanku."

"Sumimasen aomine-kun tapi aku sudah berada disini sejak tadi."

"haah...terserahlah, kau berangkat sendiri?"

"Un." Kuroko mengangguk.

"Etto...bukannya kau biasanya berangkat bareng si baka itu, b-bukan berarti aku perduli juga sih."

Kuroko sweatdrop.

"Kami biasanya hanya bertemu di jalan, tapi entah kenapa tadi aku tidak bertemu dengan Kagami-kun."

"hmm begitu."

Tumben sekali si baka ini terlambat, seingatnya Kagami itu tidak pernah terlambat, toh jarak dari rumahnya kesekolah tidak terlalu jauh. Ah sudahlah. Aomine segera masuk kedalam kelasnya. Biasanya Aomine akan langsung tidur begitu nemplok di bangkunya tapi kali ini beda pemirsah, seorang AOMINE DAIKI yang notabene adalah makhluk paling aho di SMA Fukusen belajar pemirsah. SEKALI LAGI, AOMINE DAIKI BELAJAR PEMIRSAH. Warbyasah. Kuroko menatap Aomine.

"Aomine-kun?"

"hm?"

"Kau sehat?"

"Ha?"

"Maksudku ini bukan seperti Aomine-kun yang ku kenal, kau bukan Aomine-kun temanku, Aomine-kun tidak pernah belajar. Katakan dimana Aomine-kun yang asli."

Kuroko mengeluarkan sabit dari dalam tasnya.

"W-WOIIII B-BENTAR TETSU KOK ITU SABIT LO DAPET DARIMANA, EH SALAH INI FICT HUMOR WOIIII BUKA GOREEE...JADI GK BAKAL ADA ADEGAN BUNUH BUNUHANNYA."

"Katakan dimana Aomine-kun yang asli."

Kuroko mulai mengayunkan sabitnya.

"WOIII THOR, LU SARAP ATO GIMANA HADUH INI SI TETSU NGAPAIN PAKE BAWA SABIT SEGALA."

Author: *nyamperin Kuroko* "Dek dek disekolah gk boleh bawa benda tajam dek." *ambil sabitnya* *balik lagi ke kamera.*

"Jadi Aomine-san, bisa tolong jelaskan kenapa kau tiba tiba belajar?"

"hmmm jadi gini tet..."

"Manggilnya jangan setengah setengah Aomine-kun."

"Udahlah sama aja, jadi gini...ya gk papa sih biar ini fict lucu aja wokwokwokwokwok."

Hening...

"THOR, BALIKIN SABIT GW THOR."

"ETDAH TET GW BECANDA IYA IYA GW JELASIN."

Seketika Kuroko kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Hmm jadi begini...umm Kagami bilang kalau aku bisa menambatkan nilai bagus di ulangan kali ini...dia akan mengajakku kencan."

Terlihat sedikit semburat merah di kedua pipi Aomine. Kuroko terdiam, tiba tiba ia berjalan kembali ke kursinya.

"Oi Tetsu, kau kena..."

Aomine hendak menahan tangan Kuroko, tiba tiba Kuroko menepisnya.

"Aomine-kun..."

"..."

"Kau bukan temanku lagi."

"A-apa? Tetsu yang benar saja."

baru saja Aomine ingin menghampiri Kuroko, terdengar bunyi bel tanda kelas akan dimulai. Sensei mulai membagikan lembar jawaban dan lembar soal tapi sampai saat ini Kagami masih belum datang. Tidak mungkin Kagami tidak masuk. Aomine mulai khawatir.

DRAP...DRAP...DRAP...BRAAAAK.

"SUMIMASEN...HOSH...SAYA TERLAMBAT...HOSH...SENSEI..."

Seisi kelas terkejut dan spontan menengok kearah pintu kelas mereka yang sepertinya hampir jebol saat Kagami membuka...ah lebih tepatnya membanting pintu itu.

"Ya sudah, cepat duduk di tempatmu."

"Terimakasih sensei."

Aomine berbinar saat melihat kedatangan sang uhukkekasihuhuk. Kagami duduk di kursinya dengan keadaan masih ngos-ngosan, tapi ada yang berbeda dengan dirinya hari ini, wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat dan memerah, ah mungkin karna efek berlari larian tadi. Hari ini Aomine mengerjakan ulangannya dengan tenang. Aomine sesekali melirik kearah Kagami. Wajahnya semakin lama semakin pucat, dan sepertinya Kagami mengeluarkan banyak keringat padahal cuaca hari ini tidak panas sama sekali.

"Kagami..."

Kagami menengok ke arah Aomine.

"Kau tidak apa apa?"

Kagami hanya tersenyum lalu kembali mengerjakan soalnya. Apa arti senyuman itu? "Duh dek, jangan bikin abang khawatir dek, kokoro abang ndak kuat dek." Batin Aomine OOC. Aomine menghela nafas panjang.

"Kagami..."

Kagami kembali menengok kearah Aomine.

"Gw udah selesai nih, lo mau liat?"

Kagami menggeleng dan kembali fokus pada soalnya. Aomine kembali menghela nafas. Jelas jelas Kagami sedang Tidak-Tidak apa apa yang artinya pasti ada apa apa. Apa mungkin Kagami sedang PMS? Yang benar saja memangnya Kagami bisa PMS? Tapi terkadang kelakuannya mirip macan yang sedang PMS. Sambil menunggu waktu habis Aomine tidur di mejanya.

Suara bel menandakan ulangan selesai. Aomine segera bangun dan dengan semangat 69-nya segera mengumpulkan jawabannya. Ia kali ini yakin sekali kalau hasil ulangannya pasti bagus.

BRUKH...

loh suara apa itu? Kok seperti ada orang yang jatuh yah? Ah masa sih, Aomine menengok kearah datangnya suara itu dan...

"KAGAMIIII/KUUNNN."

Aomine dan kuroko kompak berteriak saat melihat Kagami jatuh pingsan. Kuroko baru saja akan mendekat kearah Kagami saat tiba tiba Aomine berteriak.

"SENSEI...AKU AKAN MEMBAWA KAGAMI KE RUANG UKS."

"Ah um baiklah, tolong ya Aomine-san."

Aomine langsung menggendong Kagami ala bridal style ke ruang UKS. Ia berharap Akechi-san sedang tidak berada di ruang UKS, jadi dia hanya perlu mengambil obat yang Kagami butuhkan dan membawa Kagami ketempat yang lebih aman. Tanpa pikir panjang Aomine langsung membuka pintu UKS dengan kasar.

"Fufufu...ternyata ada tamu...tak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu."

"KYAAAAAAH."

Aomine berteriak dengan tidak elitnya saat melihat sang iblis penjaga UKS sedang duduk di meja kerjanya. Memang hidup terkadang tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kita inginkan. Atau mungkin hidup Aomine sengaja tidak dibuat seperti yang Aomine inginkan karna demi kelancaran fict ini. Rasanya mata Aomine hampir copot dari tempatnya saat melihat seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan kulit sepucat mayat dan rambut putih panjangnya yang tergerai indah.

"hmm...ada yang bisa kubantu? Aomine-san..."

"D-d-darimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Itu tidak penting, lagipula...bukankah dia cukup berat?"

Akechi menunjuk orang yang kini masih berada di gendongan Aomine.

"Ah benar."

Aomine segera membaringkan Kagami di tempat tidur UKS.

"Kau bisa kembali kekelasmu."

"Aku akan disini saja."

"Jam pelajaran belum selesai Aomine-kun."

Aomine memberikan death-glarenya kearah Akechi.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan sesuatu kepada **KA-GA-MI-KU."**

Aomine memberikan penekanan di akhir katanya. Akechi terkekeh.

"Oh...jadi ini yang namanya Kagami-san, ah dia yang akan membantuku selama 6 bulan kedepan kan? Kalau dilihat lihat...dia manis juga."

Aomine terbakar amarah dan menarik kerah baju Akechi.

"Dengar...jika kau berani melakukan sedikit saja kesalahan kepada Kagami aku akan merobek mulut kotormu itu dan mencongkel matamu agar kau tidak punya kesempatan untuk melihat atau bahkan melirik Kagami."

Akechi kembali terkekeh.

"Fufufu...tidak kah kau mengerti apa yang disebut sopan santun? Kau tahu aku masih termasuk gurumu, bahkan monyet saja masih bisa menghormati orang yang lebih tua darinya."

Aomine mengepalkan jemari jemarinya dan siap untuk melayangkan tinjunya kearah Akechi saat sebuah tangan lain menahan tangannya.

"J-jangan...Aomine."

"KAGAMI."

Aomine melepaskan cengkramannya dari Akechi dan segera memeluk Kagami.

"Kau tidak apa apa? Astaga aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu bodoh kau membuatku cemas, astaga tubuhmu panas sekali."

Kagami tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Aomine.

"Aku baik baik saja sebelum kau menanyaiku dengan rentetan pertanyaanmu dan memeluku dengan pelukan mautmu."

"Ah maaf."

Aomine melepaskan pelukannya. Akechi memberikan sebuah botol berisi pil kepada Kagami.

"Kau terkena demam, tapi demammu cukup parah kau boleh beristirahat disini jika kau mau."

"Ah arigatou."

"Obatnya hanya boleh diminum setelah kau makan."

"Kagami, kau sudah makan kan?."

Kagami memegang perutnya. Entah kenapa disini adegannya terlihat seperti seorang dokter yang mengatakan "Selamat, istri anda hamil." Ah atau mungkin itu hanya pikiran sarap saya yang berharap Kagami bisa hamil.

"Kagami..."

"Aomine...aku hamil..."

Author: "Eit...cut cut, salah scenario, etdah Kagami lo ngapain ngikutin pikiran sedeng gw duoh."

Kagami: *blush* "A-aku hanya terbawa suasana."

Aomine: (in: "K-kawaii")

Kagami: "Oi aho, ngapain lo melototin gw?"

Aomine: "mi...izinkan saya meng-anu dirimu."

Kagami: "Anjrot."

Akechi: "Neee author-san bisa kita lanjutkan?"

Author: "Ah iya benar."

Aomine: "cih mengganggu saja."

 _Lanjut~_

Kagami nyengir ke arah Aomine.

"Aku belum makan, tadi pagi aku terburu-buru."

"A-APA? Cih baka, akan ku belikan makanan untukmu tunggu sebentar."

Baru saja Aomine ingin berjalan ke arah pintu, Akechi melemparkan sebungkus roti ke arah Kagami.

"Tidak perlu, makanlah."

"Ah umm a-arigatou."

Kagami melahap rotinya, dengan satu gigitan roti itu sudah habis dan berpindah tempat ke perutnya. Aomine memandangi pipi Kagami yang masih penuh akibat roti itu, Aomine terkikik geli dan memberikan air kepada Kagami.

"Ini...minumlah."

"Awigatou..."

"Habiskan dulu makananmu baka."

Kagami menggembungkan pipinya pura pura ngambek. Tapi itu malah membuat pipinya semakin chubby. Aomine tak tahan dan mencubit kedua pipi Kagami.

"EHEM."

Sebuah deheman menginterupsi kegiatan berlovey dovey mereka.

"Kau bisa kembali ke kelasmu Aomine-san."

"Eh? Tapi..."

"Jam pelajaran belum selesai Aomine-san."

"Cih baiklah. Kagami aku akan kembali saat jam pelajaran sudah selesai."

"Ah, un baiklah, terimakasih."

Aomine mengecup pipi Kagami meninggalkan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Hehehe jaa~."

"A-aho."

Aomine membuka pintu UKS dan...

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini...tetsu?"

Kuroko berdiri di depan pintu UKS, sepertinya ia baru saja akan mengetuk pintu. Kuroko menundukan kepalanya.

"Oi tet..."

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan temanmu lagi, dan jangan panggil aku dengan nama kecilku."

Kuroko berlari menjauhi ruang UKS. Aomine masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan kuroko. Tapi...ya sudahlah. Aomine memutuskan untuk segera kembali kekelasnya.

Bunyi bel istirahat menandakan jam pelajaran keempat sudah selesai. Aomine segera berlari ke ruang UKS. Seorang pemuda bersurai baby blue lagi lagi berdiri di depan pintu ruang UKS.

"Ketuklah pintunya."

Kuroko terkejut melihat Aomine. Kuroko sama sekali tidak menyadari kedatangan Aomine.

"Kenapa kau hanya berdiri disana?"

Kuroko menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk pergi namun tangannya ditahan oleh sebuah tangan lain.

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu? Kenapa kau bertingkah aneh seperti ini."

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU."

Kuroko menepis tangan Aomine. Aomine terkejut, ia tidak pernah melihat Kuroko semarah ini.

"O-oi tetsu..."

Lagi-lagi Kuroko berlari menjauh dari pintu UKS. Aomine benar benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu. Aomine hampir melupakan tujuan utamanya kemari. Ia mengetuk pintu UKS.

"Permisi..."

Ruangannya terlihat kosong. Akechi-san sepertinya sedang istirahat. Aomine menghampiri seseorang yang masih terbaring di kasur ruang UKS.

"Kagami..."

"Uh...A-Aomine...panas..."

Hening...Aomine mencoba berfikir jernih, ia menyentuh dahi Kagami. Ah suhu tubuhnya tidak separah tadi pagi tapi Kagami masih mengeluarkan cukup banyak keringat. Keringatnya lebih parah dari yang tadi pagi.

"B-bukan d-disitu...a-akh."

Krik...Krik...Krik...bunyi jangkrik diatas genting. Kagami mengeluarkan desahan desahan ambigu. Aomine masih kuat iman ia tidak mau meng-anu Kagaminya yang masih unyuk polos dan moe moe ini.

"Kagami...kau kenapa?"

"A-akuh minum obat dari Akechi-san d-dan t-t-tubuhkuh j-jhadi panas b-bheginih."

"Kau minum obat apa?"

"I-ituh."

Kagami menunjuk sebuah botol di meja kerja Akechi. Ia mengambil botol itu dan...TA-DAAAAH...Botol itu menunjukan sebuah deretan huruf bertuliskan A-P-H-R-O-D-I-S-I-A-C. Atau dibaca APHRODISIAC.

"AUTHOR KAMPREEEET INI FICT RATED T+ WOIIII NGAPAIN LO KASIH KAGAMI GW BEGINIAAAAAN."

"MUAHAHAHAHA BIARIN, INI FICT GW SUKA SUKA GW LAH MUAHAHAHA."

"DASAR AUTHOR BIADAB...TERIMALAH PUKULAN MAUTKU INI CIAAAAAAT."

Aomine memberika bogem mentahnya kearah author tapi dengan cepat dihindari oleh sang author.

Kagami: "ETDAH STOP STOP STOP, DI RUANG UKS GK BOLEH BERANTEM WOIIII. DAN KUROKO. BUKANNYA MISAHIN MALAH BACAIN NARASI."

Kuroko: "Maaf Kagami-kun, soalnya tadi author-san udah beliin saya vanilla shake ukuran jumbo."

"MUAHAHAHAHA KAU DENGAR ITU KAGAMI? SEKARANG TIDAK AKAN ADA LAGI YANG BISA MENGGANGGU PERTARUNGAN KITA. MAJU LO ITEM."

"TERIMALAH INI HIAAAAAT."

Aomine melemparkan sebuah sofa kearah Author dan lagi lagi dihindari oleh Author.

"HANYA SEGITU KEMAMPUANMU HAH? RASAKAN INI...ODAMA RASENGAN."

Author mengcopy jurus dari anime ninja ninjaan dari fandom sebelah dan tanpa di duga dihindari oleh Aomine. Aomine telah masuk ke dalam zonenya.

"Yang bisa mengalahkanku...hanyalah diriku sendiri. PERSONAAAAA."

Aomine mengarahkan sebuah pistol ke arah kepalanya dan memanggil personanya yang ia pinjam dari fandom persona personaan(?). Persona itu mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Author dan kembali di hindari oleh author.

"MUAHAHAHA CUMA SEGITU? KAU TIDAK AKAN BISA..."

KLEK. Pintu ruang UKS terbuka menampilkan sesosok pria bertubuh tinggi. Pria itu cengo. Aomine bengong. Author melotot. Kuroko komat kamit. Kagami pingsan.

"RUANG KERJA GUEEEEEEE."

Dan terdengarlah suara melengking Akechi-san. Okeh yang tadi itu cuma imajinasi sarap author aja, jangan dibawa serius oke lanjut lagi kecerita.

Aomine membuka pintu UKS. Keadaan terasa sepi sekali sepertinya Akechi-san sedang keluar untuk istirahat. Aomine menghampiri Kagami, sepertinya keadaannya mulai pulih. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang sudah tidak sepucat sebelumnya dan juga suhu tubuhnya yang sudah tidak sepanas tadi.

"Kau sudah mendingan?"

Kagami mengangguk.

"Kau lapar? Aku bisa membelikanmu sesuatu dikantin."

"Tidak usah. Aku masih kenyang. Lebih baik kau saja yang makan."

"Tapi kau belum makan."

"TAPI AKU SUDAH MEMBUATKANMU BENTO."

Hening...Kagami dengan semangatnya berteriak sampai ia tidak sadar kalau ia keceplosan. Ia reflek menutup mulutnya.

"A-apa?"

"E-etto...tadi pagi aku membuatkanmu bento m-makanya aku terlambat."

Wajah Kagami kembali dihiasi semburat merah.

"G-gomene..."

"Pfffft...untuk apa kau meminta maaf? Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Nah sekarang bentomu ada dimana?"

"Etto...ada di kolong mejaku, tadi aku sudah minta tolong Akechi-san untuk mengambilkannya."

"Ha? Jadi sekarang orang itu sudah menjadi babumu?"

"Bukan begitu...Tadi Akechi-san bilang ingin membagikan hasil ulangan di kelas 1-2 jadi sekalian saja aku minta bantuannya."

"Hoh begitu...jadi karna kau membuatkanku bento kau jadi demam."

"Bukan, ini gara gara kejadian kemarin."

"Kemarin?"

"Un."

Kagami mengangguk.

 _Flashback kejadian kemarin~_

Aomine, Kagami, dan Kuroko keluar dari majiba.

"Ah hujan."

"Hujannya cukup deras, kalau begini kita tidak akan bisa pulang kan?"

Kagami terdiam memikirkan sesuatu, tiba tiba ia menjentikan jarinya.

"Kuroko, Aomine tunggu disini."

"Kau mau kema..."

Belum sempat Aomine menyelesaikan kata katanya Kagami sudah berlari menerjang hujan.

"Tch dasar bodoh."

10 menit kemudian~

Kagami kembali sambil membawa dua payung.

"Ini kupinjami, jangan lupa kembalikan besok ya."

Aomine menjitak kepala Kagami.

"SAKIT AHO. Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku."

"BERTERIMA KASIH APA HAH? KAU LARI LARIAN DITENGAH HUJAN BEGITU SAMPAI BASAH KUYUP BEGINI? NANTI KALAU KAU SAKIT BAGAIMANA HAH? NANTI KALAU KAU BLA...BLA...BLA..."

Kagami dan Kuroko sweatdrop mendengar ocehan Aomine yang mirip emak-emak PMS.

"Haaah...sudahlah rumahku juga tak terlalu jauh dari sini, sudah yah jaaa~"

Kagami kembali berlari ketengah hujan menuju rumahnya.

"OI BAKA."

"TERIMAKASIH KAGAMI-KUN."

 _Flasback end~_

"Memangnya setelah itu kau ngapain?"

"Oh, aku ganti baju, belajar terus tidur."

"Nggak mandi?"

"Nggak, dingin."

Aomine mencubit pipi Kagami gregetan sampai kedua pipi chubbynya memerah.

"Adududuh sakit AHO."

"Kau membahayakan dirimu sendiri hanya demi aku? Kau ini spesias bodoh macam apa sih?"

"Adududuh lepasin Aomine sakiiit...lagian kan sesama teman harus saling membantu."

Hening...tak terasa sebuah pedang imajiner menancap di kokoro Aomine. Apa tadi katanya? Teman? Teman? Sekali lagi **TEMAN**? Aomine melepaskan cubitannya dipipi Kagami dan terduduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Oi kenapa sih?"

"..."

"Oi."

"..."

"Oi item dekil lo kenapa dah?"

"Jadi...selama ini...aku hanya dianggap teman?"

"Hah?"

KLEK.

"Kagami-san ini bentomu."

Aomine segera pergi keluar ruang UKS. Sepertinya Akechi datang disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Hmm? Ada apa dengan Aomine-san?"

Kagami menggeleng.

"Tidak...tidak ada apa-apa."

 **To Be Continued~**

 **HALOOOO SAYA DATANG LAGI MEMBAWA FICT GAJE NAN ABAL MUAHAHAHA.**

 **Kuroko: "Kok peranku dichapter ini gk berguna banget ya?" *pundungan***

 **Eh? E-etto kuroko-kun tenang saja kan masih ada chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Aomine: "Emang yakin tuh bakal di update."**

 **Urusei...diem aja lo**

 **Kagami: "Kok hubunganku sama Aomine dibikin ngegantung kayak gini?" *pundungan***

 **E-etto tenang aja dichapter berikutnya semuanya bakal jelas**

 **Aomine: *pasang death glare.***

 **K-KYAAAAAAH AMPUNI KAMIYAAAAAAA *kabur***

 **Akechi: "Yak terimakasih readers yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fict ini. Terima kasih juga readers yang sudah me-review di fict sebelumnya. Jangan kapok untuk membaca dan mereview fict kami ya, sampai jumpa di fict delanjutnya."**

 **JANGAN LUPA DI REVIEW YAAAA~ ~(*w*~) (~*w*)~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Onegai!**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke own by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pair:AOKAGA (Harem Kagami)**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ SO HERE WE GO**

 **ENJOY~**

* * *

Kagami tidak habis fikir kenapa Aomine bisa marah padanya hari ini. Pertama, saat Kagami akan menyapa Aomine tadi pagi tiba tiba saja Aomine membuang muka dan langsung berjalan melewatinya begitu saja. Kedua, saat Kagami akan ganti baju olahraga Aomine sama sekali tidak menegurnya. Padahal loker mereka bersebelahan, dan sekarang Kagami tidak bisa konsentrasi untuk mengikuti ujian olahraganya. Hasilnya, Kagami terjatuh karna terselandung kakinya sendiri saat berlari keliling lapangan. Berharap Aomine akan langsung menolongnya saat ia terjatuh namun Aomine terlihat tak acuh padanya. Kuroko langsung berlari kearah Kagami dan membantunya berdiri.

"Kau tak apa apa Kagami-kun?"

"Ah? Iya, arigatou."

Kiyoshi dan hyuuga menghampiri Kagami.

"OH MAI GOAT, Kagami lo gk papa? MAI LOPE LOPE KOUHAI TERLUKA, PANGGIL AMBULAAAANS."

Hyuuga langsung menabok wajah Kiyoshi.

"Ki plisss, lo OOC banget."

"Gw kan cuma panik."

"Lo gk papa Kagami."

"Gk papa kok cuman terkilir sedikit."

"Kagami-kun bisa jalan? Sini kubantu ke ruang UKS."

Kuroko mencoba mengangkat tubuh Kagami ala bridal style, mencoba untuk sok sok romantis dan perhatian dengan Kagami. Namun malang sekali, akibat tubuhnya yang kecil, ia tidak kuat mengangkat tubuh Kagami dan Kuroko pun tertiban tubuh Kagami.

"Gw ke UKS sendiri aja deh."

"GK BOLEH."

Kuroko menarik tangan Kagami menuju UKS. Kuroko mengetuk pintu UKS dan membukanya.

"A-ano...sensei..."

"Wah wah wah ternyata Kagami-san lagi, ada apalagi ini?"

"Kagami-kun terjatuh saat berlari mengelilingi lapangan, sepertinya kakinya terkilir."

"Oh baiklah, kau bisa kembali sekarang Kuroko-san."

"Tapi aku ingin menemani Kagami-kun."

"Tidak bisa Kuroko-san, jam pelajaran masih berlangsung."

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu Kagami-kun, Akechi-sensei."

"Ah, ha'ik. Arigatou Kuroko."

Kuroko tersenyum, kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruang UKS. Akechi mengambil beberapa obat-obatan dan salep.

"Sepertinya banyak sekali yang perduli denganmu."

Akechi mengoleskan salep ke kaki Kagami.

"Ah tidak juga, mereka perduli karna mereka temanku."

"Oh begitu...lalu bagaimana dengan Aomine-san?"

Kagami terdiam, Akechi tetap mengolesi dan memijat kaki Kagami dengan salep tersebut.

"Kau sedang ada masalah."

"Ah tidak...hanya saja..."

"Kau bisa ceritakan padaku semua masalahmu, mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

"Bukan itu...tapi..."

"Ada apa?"

"Lo dari tadi ngolesin salep panu, gw keseleo bukan panuan."

Hening...

"Fufufufu."

Dan detik kemudian Kagami sudah melempar Akechi ke samudra Atlantik.

 _Skip time~_

Bunyi bel istirahat berdering menandakan jam pelajaran telah selesai.

"Kagami-san aku akan ke kantin, kau mau ku belikan sesuatu?"

"Ah tidak usah, aku takut merepotkanmu sensei."

"Tidak perlu sungkan sungkan, ah aku belikan roti ya?"

"Ah? Umm baiklah...maaf merepotkanmu sensei."

Akechi tersenyum.

"Aku akan sangat senang jika aku bisa membantumu."

Kagami mengucek matanya. Apa dia tidak salah liat? Sang iblis penjaga ruang UKS baru saja tersenyum padanya? Ah tidak mungkin. Akechi membuka pintu dan sepertinya Akechi berbicara pada seseorang yang berada di depan ruang UKS.

"Ah, Aomine-san mau menjenguk Kagami-san?"

DEG...seketika jantung Kagami berdegup kencang saat mendengar nama Aomine.

"Ah tidak, sensei menyuruhku memberikan hasil ulangannya, tolong berikan ini pada Kagami, aku masih ada urusan lain, permisi."

Aomine segera berlalu dari ruang UKS. Akechi kembali masuk dan menaruh kertas ulangan Kagami di meja kecil disamping ranjang UKS. Akechi mengusap kepala Kagami.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, diabaikan dengan seseorang yang sangat kita cintai memang benar benar menyakitkan."

Hati Kagami terasa sakit saat mendengar perkataan Akechi, apa benar Aomine mengabaikannya? Tapi kenapa? Apa Kagami telah melakukan suatu keasalahan kepada Aomine? Kalau memang Kagami berbuat sesuatu yang salah, kenapa Aomine tidak memberitahu dirinya.

Brugh...Akechi terkejut saat tiba tiba Kagami memeluk dirinya.

"K-kenapa dia menghindariku...aku tidak mau dia menjauh dariku?"

Akechi membalas pelukan Kagami dan mengusap punggungnya lembut.

"Aku yakin ini hanya salah paham."

Akechi melepaskan pelukannya dan tiba tiba mengecup pipi Kagami. Kagami terkejut.

"Semuanya akan baik baik saja, percayalah."

Kagami tersenyum dan sepertinya dirinya sudah mulai tenang.

"Baiklah aku akan segera kembali. Tunggu sebentar ya."

Akechi segera pergi keluar ruang UKS. Tak lama kemudian seorang pria bersurai baby blue datang dengan nafas yang terengah engah.

"Kagami kun hosh hosh...kau tidak apa apa?"

"Aku tidak apa apa, kau kelihatan kelelahan, memangnya kau habis dari mana?"

"Aku baru saja membantu Kojurou-senpai[1] menanam padi di halaman belakang."

"Loh kok bisa?"

"Jadi gini ceritanya."

 _Flashback~_

Kuroko keluar dari kantin sambil membawa 2 buah roti. Rencananya ia akan memakan rotinya ini bersama Kagami di ruang UKS.

 _"Kyaaaah, makan roti berduaan di ruang UKS hanya berdua saja dengan Kagami-kun. Seperti di manga manga shoujo lalu setelah itu Kagami-kun akan berpaling padaku dan Kagami-kun akan menjadi milikku kyaaaah."_

Kuroko sibuk berfanboying ria saat tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Kuroko berbalik.

"Kau...siapa namamu?"

"K-Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Oh jadi kau yang namanya Kuroko Tetsuya hah?"

"E-etto...ada apa ya."

"Dengarkan aku..."

Kuroko panik seketika keringat dingin mengucur derasa dari seluruh tubuhnya. Sepertinya orang dihadapannya ini adalah anggota klub baseball di sekolahnya. Apa orang ini akan menghajarnya? Tampangnya sangar sekali. Tapi kan Kuroko tidak melakukan hal yang aneh.

"...mau membantuku menanam padi? Untuk persediaan kantin kita."

Hening...Kuroko langsung saja mengangguk, daripada kepalanya yang indah ini nanti ditoyor oleh senpainya, jadi lebih baik Kuroko iya'in saja. Kojurou menunjukan bagaimana cara menanam padi yang baik dan benar kepada Kuroko, namun tiba tiba saja seorang laki laki datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Oi Kojurou, kau lupa hari ini kita ada rapat dengan klub kita untuk membicarakan pertandingan yang akan diselenggarakan minggu depan."

"Ah maafkan saya Masamune-sama[2] tapi sensei bilang hari ini adalah jadwal saya untuk menanam padi."

"Hoh begitu? Yaaah mau bagaimana lagi? Eh roti siapa nih?"

Kuroko nunjuk tangan.

"Itu rotiku senpai."

"Oh...buatku satu ya?"

"E-eh tapi itu..."

"Ayolah jangan pelit pelit."

"OIIIII MASAMUNEEEEE, BERANINYA KAU MEMALAK SEORANG KOUHAIII DASAR PENGECUUUT."

Tiba tiba saja seseorang muncul dari semak semak.

"Oi sanada[3] bisakah kau tidak teriak teriak hah? Kupingku sakit mendengar suaramu yang tidak jauh beda dengan bebek yang kelindes becak."

"APA? KURANG AJAR LO."

"LO YANG KURANG AJAR BEGO, GW SENPAI LO."

"MAU SENPAI MAU KOUHAI TIDAK ADA BEDANYA. POKOKNYA LAPANGANNYA PUNYA KLUB SEPAK BOLA."

"KAGAAAAAK LAPANGANNYA PUNYA KLUB BASEBALL."

"SEPAK BOLAAAAA."

"BASEBALL."

Dan akhirnya adu jotos pun tak terelakkan. Mereka jambak-jambakan, cubit cubitan, cakar cakaran, sampai klitik klitikan. Kuroko dan Kojurou pun kewalahan menghadapi mereka berdua.

 _Flashback end~_

"Jadi begitulah ceritanya Kagami-kun."

"Tapi kau tidak apa apa kan?"

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Kagami-kun...mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Tentu saja kau ini kan temanku."

"Ah iya, maaf Kagami-kun, aku ingin membawakan roti untukmu tapi rotinya sudah dimakan Masamune-senpai."

"Ah tidak apa apa, Akechi-sensei bilang ia akan membelikannya untukku."

"Begitu...oh iya, kakimu sudah mendingan Kagami-kun?"

"Oh sudah mendingan kok."

"Benarkah? Memangnya dipijat pakai apa?"

"Salep panu."

Hening...GREEEK...Suara pintu ruang UKS terbuka. Akechi masuk sambil membawa sekantong plastik berisi beberapa roti.

"Ini rotimu Kagami-san."

"Ah, terimakasih sensei."

"Kuroko-san, kau sudah makan?"

"Ah, sudah sensei."

"Ambilah satu jika kau mau."

"Ah tidak apa apa sensei, aku masih kenyang."

"Bwohong, kau biwang rwotimu dimwakan mwasamune-swenpai."

"PFFFT..."

Akechi mencoba menahan tawanya.

"Ah gomen gomen, kau lucu sekali, habiskan dulu makananmu Kagami-san."

Kagami menggembungkan pipinya. Akechi ngeces, Kuroko mimisan.

"Tadi nyuruh makan, sekarang udah makan malah diketawain."

Kagami manyun. Akechi terkekeh, menghampiri Kagami dan mengacak surai merah Kagami. Kuroko yang melihat pemandangan itu tiba tiba memanas. Jangan sampai senseinya yang satu ini menyukai Kagami. Bel berbunyi menandakan jam pelajaran akan kembali dimulai.

"Ah, Kagami-kun kau sudah bisa berjalan?"

"Ah? Umm kakiku masih sakit."

"Biarkan saja Kagami-san disini. Kau kembalilah kekelasmu sekarang Kuroko-san."

Kuroko terdiam. Ah tidak salah lagi jangan jangan Akechi memang...

"Kuroko-san?"

Akechi menyadarkan Kuroko dari lamunannya.

"Baiklah, aku kembali kekelas dulu permisi."

Kuroko segera pergi dari ruang UKS. Yang tersisa hanya Kagami dan Akechi. Entah ini hanya perasaan Kagami saja atau memang atmosfer di dalam ruang UKS menjadi berbeda. Keadaannya menjadi canggung.

"Kagami-san."

"Ah? H-ha'i?"

"Coba ku cek keadaan kakimu."

"Ah, umm baiklah."

Akechi menghampiri Kagami dan menggerakan sedikit kaki Kagami.

"Uh..."

"Masih sakit ya?"

Kagami mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku bisa mengantarmu pulang."

"A-ah tidak usah sensei, aku tidak apa apa."

Akechi kembali menggerakan kaki Kagami.

"AKH."

"Lihat? Kau masih ingin bilang kau ingin pulang sendiri."

"Iya."

Akechi menghela nafas, ternyata Kagami ini keras kepala sekali.

"Kalau kau tak mau pulang bersamaku, nanti kucium."

Seketika pipi Kagami memerah.

"J-jangan bicara yang aneh aneh sensei."

"Hei aku serius."

"T-tapi..."

"Kagami, aku mencintaimu."

Akechi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kagami, namun Kagami segera mendorong dada Akechi.

"T-tapi...kenapa aku sensei."

"Apa mencintai seseorang butuh alasan?"

"T-tapi ini terlalu tiba tiba"

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, aku ingin kau memikirkannya baik baik karna aku benar benar serius dengan perasaanku."

Akechi mengecup pipi Kagami dan kembali lagi ke meja kerjanya. Kagami benar benar bingung sekarang, apa yang harus ia lakukan.

 _"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku harus menerimanya? Tapi bagaimana dengan Aomine."_

"Rotimu tidak dihabiskan?"

"Eh?"

"Sayang lo kalau tidak dihabiskan, padahal aku sudah rela antri demi rotimu itu."

"Eh i-iya kuhabiskan sensei."

"Kau boleh memanggil namaku saat kita hanya berdua."

"T-tidak bisa begitu, kau kan sensei ku."

"Tapi kan tidak ada orang lain, benar kan?"

Kagami mengangguk.

"B-baiklah, mitsuhide-san."

"Akechi."

"Eh tapi kan..."

"A-KE-CHI."

"Baiklah akechi-san."

Akechi tersenyum dan kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

"N-nee boleh aku membantumu?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi kan aku ditugaskan untuk membantumu."

"Aku tidak mau kau membantuku karna terpaksa, kau membantuku karna dihukum kan? Ku bebaskan hukumanmu, aku bisa bilang kepada wali kelasmu kau mengerjakan tugasmu dengan baik."

"Eeeehhh tidak bisa begituuuu~ pokoknya aku harus membantumu."

Kagami menggembungkan pipinya. Akechi kembali tersenyum menghadapi sikap Kagami.

"Baiklah kau boleh membantuku."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu apa tugasku?"

"Tapi tidak hari ini?"

"Heeee?"

"Sudahlah kau istirahat saja, aku akan membangunkanmu saat bel pulang nanti."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Kalau begitu aku temani tidur."

"Tidak,aku mau tidur, oyasumi~."

Lagi lagi Akechi tidak tahan untuk tersenyum saat melihat tingkah Kagami.

 _Skip time~_

"Kagami...ayo bangun Kagami."

Akechi menggoyangkan tubuh Kagami. Huh tadi bilangnya gk ngantuk kok sekarang malah tidurnya pules banget dasar *author manyun manyun."

Kagami: "Lah gw yang tidur kok lo yang nyolot, masalah buat lo gitu?"

Eh enggak om enggak maap om *author pundungan.*

"Hnnn?"

"Sudah waktunya pulang, kau tunggu sebentar ya masih ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus kebereskan."

"Ah tidak usah repot repot sensei, sampai jumpa sensei."

Kagami segera bangun dan mengambil sepatu dan tasnya lalu berlari ke luar ruang kelas. Akechi hanya menggeleng.

"Adududuh..."

Kagami baru sadar kalau kakinya belum sembuh sepenuhnya dan hasilnya kakinya kembali kumat. Kagami duduk di salah satu anak tangga, sepertinya ia tidak punya harapan selain menunggu Akechi pulang. Kagami menghela nafas, seketika kembali terbayang wajah senseinya saat menyatakan perasaannya padanya.

Tap...tap...tap...

Kagami tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang, Kagami menengok ke arah suara tersebut namun bukan Akechi yang dilihatnya ternyata Hanamiya Makoto dari kelas 1-3.

"Kagami...Taiga?"

Kagami mengernyit ke arah orang tersebut. Darimana dia tau nama Kagami.

"Umm...iya?"

Hanamiya menampilkan seringaiannya dan menurut Kagami itu sangat menyebalkan. Kagami segera menepis tangan Hanamiya yang akan menyentuh pipinya.

"Hei hei kau ternyata kasar sekali ya?"

"Cih menjauhlah dariku atau aku akan merobek mulut kurang ajarmu itu."

"Heee? Bagaimana kau akan melakukannya kalau kakimu saja terkilir."

"DASAR BRENGSEK."

Kagami mengepalkan tangannya dan tiba tiba terhenti saat Hanamiya menampilkan sebuah foto dari layar smartphonenya. Kagami kenal dua orang yang ada di dalam foto itu. Disana terlihat Akechi yang sedang mengecup pipi Kagami saat istirahat tadi.

"K-kau..."

"Kenapa? Hmm."

"..."

"Ternyata iblis semacam Akechi bisa takluk dengan pria seperti kau hm?"

"DIA BUKAN IBLIS, KAU YANG IBLIS."

"Benarkah? Apa kau masih bisa berbicara seperti itu kepadaku saat seisi sekolah sudah mengetahui tentang ini."

Kagami terdiam. Tatapan penuh amarahnya tiba tiba melemah.

"K-kumohon...jangan."

"Kalau begitu ikuti perintahku dan aku tidak akan menyebarkan foto ini."

Kagami mengangguk.

"Bagus."

Hanamiya menarik tubuh Kagami dan memojokannya ke arah dinding. Hanamiya menahan kedua tangan Kagami di samping kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu...inilah hal pertama yang kuinginkan."

Hanamiya mencium bibir Kagami. Ciuman yang cukup kasar. Hanamiya menggigit bibir Kagami hingga berdarah. Mengeksplorasi mulut Kagami dan mengabsen deretan gigi Kagami. Hanamiya benar benar mendominasi ciumannya. Hanamiya baru melepaskan ciumannya saat ia benar benar membutuhkan nafas. Kagami meraup Oksigen dengan rakus, ia hampir saja mati karna kehabisan oksigen. Hanamiya sudah cukup puas dengan pemandangan didepannya. Wajah Kagami memerah dan bibir Kagami membengkak dan sedikit berdarah. Tapi Hanamiya menginginkan lebih dari ini.

BUAGH...

Kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat sampai sampai Kagami tidak bisa mencerna apa yang telah terjadi. Yang ia tahu tiba tiba Kagami terjatuh ke lantai dan dihadapannya Aomine yang sedang memukuli Hanamiya. Tunggu Aomine?

"H-HENTIKAAAN."

Aomine menghentikan pukulannya. Kalau Kagami tidak menghentikan Aomine, mungkin Hanamiya sudah tidak bernyawa sekarang. Aomine mengambil handphone Hanamiya dan segera menghapus gambar itu. Aomine menghampiri Kagami. Entah kenapa Kagami segera menunduk saat melihat wajah Aomine. Tiba tiba Aomine menarik tangan Kagami.

"Ikut aku."

"T-tunggu pelan pelan aduh."

Kagami terjatuh saat mencoba untuk menuruni anak tangga itu. Aomine segera menggendong Kagami dan membawanya kesebuah kelas kosong. Aomine menurunkan Kagami di sebuah meja sehingga wajah Aomine tepat di hadapan Kagami. Kagami memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau melihat gambar itu kan?"

Aomine mengangguk. Hening kembali, Kagami benar benar kecewa, sepertinya Aomine memang sudah tidak perduli lagi dengannya, lalu untuk apa Aomine membawanya kemari?

"Sudahlah aku mau pulang saja."

"Tunggu."

Aomine menahan tubuh Kagami.

"Aku mau pulang, lepaskan aku."

"Kenapa? Pacarmu sudah menunggumu?"

"Apa perdulimu."

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf, aku tidak tahan dengan keadaan seperti ini."

"Minta maaf untuk apa?"

"Baiklah aku sadar aku salah, tak seharusnya aku mendiamkanmu seharian seperti ini."

"TAPI KAU TAK PERLU SEMARAH INI."

"TENTU AKU PERLU, KARNA KITA HANYA TEMAN."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa kalau hanya menjadi teman, aku ingin hubungan kita lebih dari ini. Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengerti? Apa kau benar benar menyukai Akechi? Kau langsung menerimanya saat ia pertama kali menyatakan perasaannya padamu."

"Aku tidak menerimanya, sungguh. Dia memang menyatakannya padaku tapi aku belum jawab apapun, dia bilang aku boleh memikirkannya karena...karena perasaannya benar-benar serius padaku."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menerimanya?"

"Aku tidak bisa, karena aku mencintaimu. Aku...aku..."

Kagami menghentikan kata katanya saat tiba tiba Aomine memperhatikannya dengan senyuman jahilnya.

"Loh? Kenapa berhenti?"

Kagami menggeleng.

"Jadi kau benar benar tidak mencintaiku?"

"B-bukan seperti itu?"

"Hmm lalu?"

"Umm..."

Wajah Kagami seketika memerah. Aomine tertawa mengacak surai merah Kagami.

"Hei...Kagami kau tau?"

"Apa?"

"Kau masih punya hutang kencan denganku?"

"Hah?"

"Jangan pura pura lupa."

"Tapi kan ulangannya belum selesai, belum tentu juga kau bisa berhasil."

"Tapi 2 ulangan sebelumnya nilaiku lebih tinggi darimu loh."

"Itu pasti hanya keberuntungan."

"Ah aku tau...bagaimana kalau kita ubah perjanjiannya?"

"Diubah?"

"Iya, jika aku benar benar berhasil...kau akan jadi pacarku."

"Eh? A-APA? T-TAPI."

"Baiklah, sudah disetujui."

"Hei aku belum jaa-UMMPPH."

Belum sempat Kagami protes Aomine sudah menciumnya. Aomine melepaskan ciumannya.

"Ya sudah ku antar pulang yuk."

"Tidak usah aku bisa pulang sendiri"

Kagami manyun manyun sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Heee kau mau pulang bareng Akechi ya?"

"E-enggak."

"Lalu kenapa tak mau ku antar?"

Kagami menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tolong antarkan aku, tapi...kau bawa sepeda?"

"Kagak."

"Terus pulangnya naek apaan."

"Jalan lah."

"Lah gw kagak bisa jalan."

"Kan gw gendong ampe rumah."

Hening...

BLETAK...

Suara Kagami yang menjitak kepala Aomine. Dan begitulah akhir dari hari ini. Kagami harus pasrah karna Aomine tetap bersikeras untuk menggendongnya sampai rumah.

 **To Be Continued~**

 _ **[1] Katakura Kojurou: karakter dari Basara Gakuen.**_

 _ **[2] Masamune Date: Karakte dari Basara Gakuen juga.**_

 ** _[3] Sanada Yukimura: Karakter dari Basara Gakuen Lagi XD._**

 **HOLAAAA MINNAAAA KETEMU LAGI SAMA KAMIYAAAA *w*)**

 **Masamune: "Oi thor, berenti masukin Karakter dari anime lain, ini bukan fict crossover tau."**

 **Ehehehe gomene -w-)**

 **Kuroko: "Lagi lagi peranku gk berguna disini" *pundungan***

 **Eh...e-etto...**

 **Kagami: "Terus nasibku gimana?"**

 **Nasibmu? Ya gk gimana gimana -_-**

 **Yak sudah cukup protesannya. Kamiya mau berterima kasih kembali buat para reader yang udah nyempetin diri buat membaca fict Kamiya. Oh iya dan juga terima kasih para readers yang sudah mereview fict fict Kamiya yang sebelumnya. Review kalian membuat saya semangat buat nulis lagi, arigatou w) Kalo ada yang mau ngasih kritik dan saran silahkan saja kalau ada yg mau nge-flame juga gk papa tapi jangan pedes pedes ini bukan gado gado *w*) Yak akhir kata...Mind to review ~(*w*~)(~*w*)~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Hountou ni?**

 **Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pair: AOKAGA (Harem Kagami)**

 **OOC, ABAL, TYPO BERTEBARAN, USAHAKAN KONSULTASI DENGAN GURU BP KALIAN JIKA INGIN MEMBACA FICT INI KARNA FICT INI BISA MERUSAK MORAL BANGSA.**

 **Yup langsung aja**

 **Enjoy~**

Kriiiing...

"Hnnnh..."

Kagami mengerang...tidak tidak, Kagami bukan mengerang kenikmatan jadi jauhkanlah pikiran pikiran kotor kalian karna ini fict rated T.

Kriiiing...

Bunyi bel Kagami kembali terdengar. Kagami bangun dengan sedikit tidak rela dan melihat jam digitalnya. Pukul 05.00. Ayolah...siapa yang datang bertamu sepagi ini. Kagami mencoba berjalan kearah pintu apartementnya walau harus merayap rayap pada dinding disekitarnya karena kakinya masih sakit. Kagami membuka pintu rumahnya dan...

"Ohaiyou~."

"HUWAAAAAA GENDERUWOOOO."

Aomine langsung ngebekep mulut Kagami.

"Buset dah ini gw bukan genderuwo, ini pacarmu yang paling ganteng."

Kagami menyingkirkan tangan Aomine dari mulutnya.

"Buset dah tangan lo bau bangke lagian lo juga bukan pacar gw kali kita belom jadian. Lo mau ngapain dah pagi pagi begini, gangguin idup orang aja."

"Tck, aku kesini mau menjemputmu, kakimu pasti belum sembuh kan. Aku bawa sepeda nanti biar aku yang mengantarmu kesekolah dan mengantarmu pulang dengan selamat."

"Tidak usah, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu."

"Ayolah Kagami kumohon...aku tidak mau melihatmu kesakitan seperti ini."

Kagami menghela nafas.

"Baiklah aku mau mandi dulu."

"Yes..."

"Jangan kesenengan dulu, intinya kita belum jadian."

"Iya iya aku mengerti."

"Ngomong ngomong kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah, hush hush sana cepat mandi."

Kagami manyun mendengar Aomine yang mengusirnya layaknya sedang mengusir kucing kampung. Kagami berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk mandi (reader: yaiyalah thor, masa ke kamar mandi mau selfie -_-). Aomine duduk di sofa ruang tamu Kagami dan mengambil smartphonenya.

 _"Nunggu Kagami mandi selfie dulu. Ganteng dikit cekrek."_

Aomine menampilkan senyum najisnya ke arah kamera smartphonenya.

 _"Ganteng banyak cekrek, ganteng banget cekrek cekrek."_

Aomine menampilkan seringaian biadabnya.

 _"Senyum bebek cekrek."_

Aomine pose monyong monyong layaknya ikan koi yang kehabisan air.

 _"Salam hormat cekrek."_

Aomine memasang pose hormat sambil memonyongkan bibirnya dan demi apapun dia terlihat sangat amat menjijikan.

 _"Yes upload."_

Aomine meng-upload fotonya ke lain dan tak berapa lama kemudian handphonenya berdering menandakan ada notifikasi dari lainnya.

 _"Akashi belagu like this, Kuroko baper like this, Kise mandi kembang like this. Menatap masa depan."_

Aomine tersenyum melihat notifikasi lainnya. Ternyata banyak juga yang me like fotonya, dirinya ini memang ganteng sekali *seketika author ngerukiah Aomine.*

Cekrek...terdengar pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka dan memperlihatkan pemandangan yang membuat kucing betina manapun langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Aomine melotot melihat Kagami yang hanya terbalut dengan handuk yang menutupi pingga hingga setengah pahanya. Kagami berjalan tertatih tatih menuju kamarnya.

"Kagami...perlu kubantu?"

"T-tidak tidak jangan mendekat kearahku."

"Oh...oke..."

Kagami meninggalkan Aomine yang pundungan di sofa ruang tamunya. Sebegitu menjijikannya kah Aomine sampai Kagami tak mau dekat dekat dengannya? 5 menit kemudian Kagami keluar dari kamarnya dan tentu saja tubuhnya sudah terbalut dengan seragam sekolahnya. Kagami membuat satu porsi sandwhitch untuk dirinya dan dua gelas coklat hangat untuk dirinya dan Aomine. Aomine membantu Kagami untuk membawa nampan berisi makanan mereka di meja makan. Setelah itu Kagami memakan sarapannya dengan tenang sambil mengecek smartphonenya. Seketika Kagami muntah saat melihat postingan Aomine di lain.

"Mi lo muntah kenapa? Lo hamil? Tapi kita belom nganu mi."

"GW JIJIK SAMA LO KAMVREEEET."

Dan di detik berikutnya Kagami melempar Aomine hingga ke gurun sahara. Oke lanjut~

"Aho, kau sudah belajar untuk ulangan hari ini kan?"

"Hn? Sudah sih."

"Sudah sih? Kau tidak belajar."

"Aku belajar. Tapi aku tidak yakin dengan ulangan hari ini."

"Loh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hari ini bahasa inggris. Aku tidak mengerti tentang yang beginian. Belajar pun rasanya percuma, tidak ada yang masuk ke otak."

Kagami menelan roti yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

"Jadi kau tidak punya kesempatan untuk menjadi pacarku dong yah?"

"Loh kok begitu?"

"Iya...kan perjanjiannya kalau kau berhasil mendapatkan nilai diatas rata rata untuk semua ulanganmu. Aku akan menjadi pacarmu yah tapi kalau ada satu nilai yang tidak mencapai rata rata perjanjiannya batal."

"Itu namanya curang, lagipula kan hanya satu nilai. Kan bisa diremedial."

"Hoh bisa remedial ya? Aku juga bisa loh menerima cinta Akechi-sen..."

BRAK...

Aomine menggebrak meja makan Kagami. Aomine terlihat sangat marah saat Kagami mengatakan kata kata itu.

"Habiskan makananmu, kita harus berangkat sekarang."

Kagami hanya mengangguk dan segera menghabiskan makanannya. Aomine membantu Kagami untuk berjalan keluar dari rumahnya.

"Maafkan aku Aomine."

"Maaf? Untuk apa? Harusnya aku yang minta maaf, tiba tiba saja aku membayangkan dirimu jika kau benar benar bersama Akechi. Tiba tiba saja emosi ku jadi naik."

"Ahaha begitu?"

 _Skip time~_

Aomine memarkirkan sepedanya dan tiba tiba ia berpapasan dengan Hanamiya. Wajahnya terlihat dipenuhi dengan luka bewarna biru dan kepalanya dihiasi dengan perban. Aomine segera menggenggam tangan Kagami dan melewati Hanamiya begitu saja. Hanamiya terdiam...ia menampilkan seringaiannya.

"Aku tidak akan kalah...Kagami milikku."

Selama diperjalanan Aomine terus menggenggam tangan Kagami hingga mereka menjadi pusat perhatian orang orang disekitarnya. Kagami menghentikan langkahnya sesampainya ia di depan ruang UKS.

"Aomine kau duluan saja ke kelas, aku mau memeriksa keadaan kakiku dulu."

"Aku temani."

"Tidak usah, nanti kau terlambat."

"Tapi hari ini kan Akechi-sensei yang mengawas kelas kita."

"Ia tapi tak apa apa aku sendiri saja."

Aomine terdiam dan menatap Kagami dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata kata. Antara bingung dan kecewa. Aomine melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari Kagami. Meski hatinya tidak ikhlas untuk meninggalkan Kagami berdua dengan senseinya karena itu sama saja dengan memberikan Akechi ruang untuk lebih dekat dengan Kagami. Tapi kalau Aomine tetap menahan Kagami, itu sama saja ia egois dan memaksa Kagami untuk menyukainya. Aomine menghela nafas.

"Baiklah aku kekelas duluan. Jaa~"

Kagami mengetuk pintu ruang UKS dan segera masuk kedalam. Akechi sedang membereskan soal dan kertas jawaban.

"Ah? Ohaiyou Kagami-san."

"O-ohaiyou sensei?"

"Sensei?"

"S-sumimasen Akechi-san."

"Hmm ada perlu apa?"

"E-etto...kakiku..."

"Masih sakit?"

"Iya."

"Coba sini kuperiksa dulu."

Kagami berjalan kearah ranjang UKS dan membaringkan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin. Akechi mengambil botol kecil yang entah apa isinya.

"T-tunggu...itu bukan salep panu kan?"

"Fufufu tentu saja bukan, ini minyak."

"Oh...minyak urut?"

"Bukan, minyak kemiri."

Seketika Kagami segera mengkame kameha Akechi. Oke lanjut. Akechi mengoleskan minyak itu pada kaki Kagami.

"Akechi-san, kalau ada yang bisa kubantu katakan saja padaku."

Akechi berfikir sebentar.

"Oh ada, nanti istirahat kau langsung kesini saja, nanti kuberitahu tugasmu."

"Ah begitu...baiklah."

Wajah Kagami terlihat berbinar.

"Baiklah sepertinya kakimu sudah agak mendingan."

"Iya, kakiku tidak sesakit kemarin."

Hening Kagami menunduk, iya sama sekali tidak berani menatap wajah senseimya. Akechi mendekat kearah Kagami seketika keringat bercucuran dari dahi Kagami.

"Nee...Kagami."

"Ah i-iya Akechi-san."

"Tentang pertanyaanku yang kemarin..."

DEG...Padahal Kagami berharap Akechi melupakan masalah ini dan berusaha untuk menghindari pertanyaan ini tapi senseinya malah ingat. Melihat ekspresi Kagami yang terlihat panik Akechi tersenyum dan mengusap surai merah Kagami.

"Kau belum siap menjawabnya ya? Baiklah tidak apa apa, ah iya hari ini aku mendapat giliran untuk mengawas kelasmu, kebetulan sekali ya?."

"Kebetulan kenapa?"

"Tidak apa apa, ah iya sebentar lagi kelas dimulai. Kita harus segera kekelasmu."

"Baiklah."

Kagami mengangguk. Dan setelah itu seisi kelas Kagami dibuat terkejut saat Kagami dan Akechi masuk kedalam kelas. Akechi yang menggendong Kagami ala bridal style seketika membuat Aomine dan Kuroko di selimuti aura aura mengerikan. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat gosip ini tersebar. Bahkan ada yang memotret kejadian ini dan menyebarkannya di internet. Kagami malu setengah mati dan terlebih ia sudah dicap sebagai "PACAR AKECHI." Akechi mendudukan Kagami di kursinya kemudian kembali ke meja guru untuk membagika soal dan kertas ulangan. Dan ulangan hari ini pun berjalan dengan lancar.

"Kagami."

Tiba tiba Mitobe dan Koganei menghampiri Kagami.

"Ah? Ada apa senpai."

"Hehehe kami mau mengucapkan selamat untukmu."

"Selamat? Selamat untuk apa?"

"Selamat karna kau sudah jadian dengan sensei...itu...aduh aku lupa siapa namanya..."

Mitobe menggerak gerakan tangannya. Entah artinya apa.

"Oh iya mitsuhide-sensei."

Wah ajaib sekali pemirsah Koganei bisa mengerti kode kode yang diberikan oleh Mitobe. Dua pasangan ini harus masuk ke keajaiban dunia yang ke-8.

"A-apa? Kami tidak jadian...sungguh."

"Ah sudahlah mengaku saja, kami tidak akan minta PJ kok, oh iya kita mau kekantin dulu jaa~"

"Ah tung..."

Belum sempat Kagami menyelesaikan kata katanya, Mitobe dan Koganei sudah ngeluyur ke arah kantin. Kagami segera berjalan keruang UKS untuk meluruskan ini semua. Kagami segera membuka ruang UKS.

"Sensei.."

Kagami terkejut saat melihat orang yang sedang terduduk di ruang UKS. Hanamiya Makoto tiba tiba menatapnya secara intens. Kagami menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Seketika ingatan tentang kemarin sore kembali terulang. Tiba-tiba Hanamiya menampilkan seringaian misteriusnya.

"Pacarmu sedang mengambil beberapa berkas di ruang guru."

Cukup mendengar suaranya saja sudah membuat Kagami merinding. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak, Kagami berniat segera pergi dari ruang UKS tetapi tiba tiba saja ia merasakan sesuatu menarik bahunya.

BRAK...

Hanamiya membanting dan segera mengunci pintu. Hanamiya mengunci pergerakan Kagami dengan cara memojokannya ke arah pintu dan menahan kedua tangan Kagami di sebelah kepalanya.

"LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK."

"Aku tidak percaya kau benar benar pacaran dengan orang itu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Selama ini...aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Tapi entah kenapa kau tidak pernah memperhatikan aku bahkan mungkin kau saja tidak sadar dengan keberadaanku."

Hanamiya mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya membuat Kagami mengerang kesakitan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain memilikimu, kau miliku dan aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu."

Hanamiya mengecup sebentar bibir Kagami dan melepaskan kunciannya pada tubuh Kagami. Kagami segera membuka pintu ruang UKS dan berlari menjauh. Kagami berlari ke arah atap sekolahnya. Syukurlah sedang tidak ada siapapun jadi dia bisa sendirian. Kagami merebahkan dirinya dan memperhatikan cerahnya awan hari ini. Entah kenapa keadaannya seperti ini. Kagami merasa sesikit tidak tenang. Hidupnya jadi seperti dikejar kejar seperti ini padahal seingatnya dia tidak pernah melakukan suatu kesalahan.

CEKREK...

Suara pintu atap terbuka menandakan ada orang lain yang datang. Kagami yang sedang menutup matanya merasakan angin yang berhembus hari ini. Tiba tiba Kagami merasakan ada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau...Kagami Taiga kan?"

Refleks Kagami membuka matanya dan melihat pria bersurai coklat di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

Pria itu tersenyum.

"Ah tidak apa apa, memangnya salah jika aku ingin berkenalan denganmu?"

Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ogiwara Shigehiro."

Kagami bangun dan membalas uluran tangan Ogiwara.

"Kagami Ta...AKH."

Krek...Ogiwara memelintir telapak tangan Kagami.

"Kau...mulai sekarang jauhi Kuroko."

"AKH...a-apa maksudmu, Kuroko itu temanku dan juga apa hubunganmu dengan Kuroko."

Krek...

"AKH...L-LEPASKAN AKU."

"Aku? Kau tidak perlu tahu apa hubunganku dengan Kuroko. Mulai sekarang jauhi dia atau ku preteli bagian tubuhmu satu satu."

Kagami tersenyum menantang.

"Hee? Kau menyukainya."

Krek...

"AKH."

"Begitulah, dan lihat saja kalau kau masih mendekatinya."

"Aku tidak takut denganmu lagipula bersainglah secara sehat."

Krek...

"AKH SAKIT."

Kagami mencoba menarik tangannya tapi cengkraman Ogiwara terlalu keras.

"Bersaing secara sehat? Kau saja bersaing tidak secara sehat. Kau bermesraan dengan senseimu itu di depan Kuroko memangnya aku tidak tau? Apa kau tidak mengerti perasaannya?"

"A-aku tidak menyukainya, kita hanya teman."

"Hoh begitu? Kalau kau masih mendekatinya..."

Krek...

"AKH."

"...Tangan ini akan benar benar pindah tempat."

Ogiwara melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Kagami. Kagami berdecih. Kakinya saja belum sembuh tapi sepertinya tangannya terkilir juga. Sepertinya gosip itu sudah menyebar ke seluruh sekolah. Bagaimana dengan Aomine. Kagami segera berlari ke kelasnya namun tiba tiba saja Kuroko muncul dihadapannya.

"Kagami-kun...syukurlah aku sudah mencarimu kemana mana."

"Ah...itu maaf sekarang aku sedang buru buru, aku duluan."

Kuroko memeluk lengan Kagami.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"Bertanya apa? Cepat katakan."

"K-kau...apa benar kau dan Akechi-sensei..."

"Tidak, Sensei hanya membantuk berjalan sudah yah aku buru buru dah."

Kagami segera berlari dan segera mencari Aomine. Kagami memeriksa kearah kelas tapi sosok yang dicari cari tidak ada. Kagami berlari kearah Gym pun tidak ada. Kagami menyerah dan memutuskan untuk duduk di kantin.

Tuk...Tiba tiba semangkuk indomie+bakso (Kagami: "Etdah thor makanannya gk elit amat -_-."

Author: "Dananya kurang."

Akechi: "Itu benar. Honorku saja belum dibayar."

Kuroko: "Honorku juga belum dibayar selama 3 bulan."

Author: "Perasaan ini fanfict gk nyampe 3 bulan deh."

Kuroko: *diem*)

"Lo belom makan kan?"

"Ah Aomine...masalah aku dengan sen..."

"Ssshhh...sudahlah aku mengerti."

"Tapi aku tidak..."

"Iya aku tau..."

Aomine memotong motong baksonya.

"Kau kan sukanya denganku, jadi tidak mungkin kau jadian dengannya."

Aomine nyengir dan kembali fokus kepada bakso bakso mungilnya/? Kagami terdiam. Kagami menatap Aomine dengan pandangan serius.

"Ini semua harus diluruskan."

"Hah?"

Kagami menyerobot mangkuk bakso Aomine dan menyingkirkan mangkuk indomienya. Kagami berdiri keatas meja sehingga Kagami langsung menjadi pusat perhatian di kantin.

"O-oi Kagami, lo malu ma..."

"AOMINE DAIKI."

Aomine mingkem dan menatap Kagami.

"J-JADILAH PACARKU..."

Pesssh...seketika rona merah menyelimuti pipi Aomine. Terdengar sorak sorai dari Murid lain. Wajah Kagami sudah tak kalah memerah. Aomine segera menarik tangan Kagami dan menyeret Kagami ke halaman belakang sekolah.

"Lo apa apaan sih?"

"Loh memangnya kenapa?"

"Tck lo gila apa?"

"Seenggaknya mereka bakal ngira kita jadian kan?"

"Ya tapi gk gini juga caranya."

Kagami terdiam...ia menundukan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku?"

Aomine segerap membawa Kagami kedalam pelukannya.

"A-aomine..."

"Kali ini...biarkan aku yang mengatakannya padamu, tak perlu orang lain untuk mengetahuinya. Cukup kau dan aku yang mengetahuinya. Kagami...aku mencintaimu."

"Aomine..."

"Kali ini aku benar benar serius, jadilah pacarku."

Kagami menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Aomine dan mengangguk. Aomine tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tapi...kalau aku menerimamu sekarang...kau tidak akan punya motivasi untuk belajar lagi kan?"

Aomine tertawa.

"Iya iya, aku akan tetap belajar."

Aomine menempelkan dahinya di dahi Kagami.

"Tapi kau tidak boleh dekat dekat lagi dengan Akechi."

Kagami tertawa.

"Aku tidak bisa menjauhinya karna aku harus tetap menyelesaikan hukumanku. Tapi aku akan menjaga jarak darinya."

Aomine nyengir dan mengecup hidung Kagami. Aomine menggenggam tangan Kagami dan mereka berdua segera kembali ke kelas.

BRAK...seorang pria bersurai kuning memukul pohon yang berada di dekatnya.

"Sialan...beraninya si dekil itu merebut Kagami dariku."

Brak...satu pukulan kembali mendarat di pohon malang itu. Seketika ia menamppilkan seringaiannya.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa bersaing dengan cara halus...itu artinya aku harus bermain dengan cara kotor."

 ** _To Be Continued~_**

 **HALOOO~ SAIAH BAWA UPDATE TERBARUUU \\(*w*)/ GOMENE KALO CHAPTER INI HUMORNYA KURANG. JUJUR KAMIYA ITU PALING BINGUNG KALO MENGGABUNGKAN ANTARA HUMOR DAN ROMANCE. JADI KADANG HUMORNYA KEBANYAKAN ROMANCENYA KURANG KADANG ROMANCENYA KEBANYAKAN HUMORNYA KURANG -w-) DAN ENTAH KENAPA KAMIYA DENGAN SEENAK JIDATNYA NAMBAH NAMBAHIN KARAKTER YANG SUKA SAMA KAGAMI -w-) BTW TADINYA SIH KAMIYA BIKIN AOMINE SAINGANNYA SAMA KUROKO AJA TAPI ENTAH KENAPA SAINGAN AOMINE JADI MAKIN BANYAK GINI DAN ENTAH KENAPA MALAH JADI HAREM ._. DAN TERNYATA ADA JUGA YANG SUKA SAMA HAREM -w-) TAPI TIBA TIBA KAMIYA MIKIR KALO HAREM BERARTI SATU LUBANG BERJUTA BATANG/uapaaaa iniii/ OwO OKE ABAIKAN FIKIRAN MESUM AUTHOR AKHIR KATA...MIND TO REVIEW~ ~(*w*~) (~*w*)~**


	5. Chapter 5

Seorang siswa bersurai pirang memasuki ruang guru. Ini adalah waktu yang tepat karna semua guru sudah pulang dan yang tersisa hanyalah guru wali kelas 1-1 yang kebetulan juga wakil kepala sekolah SMA Fukusen. Siswa itu menghampiri sensei.

"Ah? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Siswa itu menjentikan jarinya dan tiba tiba saja mata sensei itu terlihat kosong.

"Sensei...tolong pindahkan aku kekelas 1-1."

"Ba...ik...lah."

Sensei itu hanya mengangguk dan segera memindahkan nama siswa itu di kelas 1-1. Sensei hanya mengikuti perintah siswa itu seakan akan dirinya terhipnotis. Siswa itu menyeringai.

"Baiklah...terima kasih sensei."

Siswa itu berlalu dari ruang guru dan kembali menjentikan jarinya. Sensei tersebut kembali tersadar.

"Ah? Apa yang baru saja kulakukan?"

* * *

 **Chapter 5: That guy!**

 **Pair:AOKAGA (Harem Kagami)**

 **Rated: T+**

 **Don't like Don't read so here we go**

 **Enjoy ~(*w*~) (~*w*)~**

* * *

KRIIIING...

Bunyi bel berbunyi pertanda kelas akan segera dimulai. Sensei memasuki kelas 1-1 sambil membawa amplop berisi soal dan kertas jawaban.

"Ah baiklah, saya akan membagikan soal dan kertas jawaban tapi sebelum itu...kita akan kedatangan murid baru dari kelas 1-4. Silahkan masuk."

Seorang siswa bersurai pirang masuk kedalam kelas sambil memasang senyum angkuhnya.

"Wali kelas kalian memindahkannya dari kelas 1-4 tanpa alasan yang jelas. Nah mungkin kalian sudah kenal dengannya tapi agar lebih sopan lagi lebih baik kau perkenalkan dirimu."

Siswa itu mengangguk dan mengambil sebuah kapur kemudian menuliskan bebrapa huruf dan membentuk tulisan "NASH ". Nash menaruh kembali kapur tersebut dan membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Mohon bantuannya."

Beberapa siswa perempuan sempat terpana dan sebagian lainnya mulai ber berbisik bisik bahkan beberapa ada yang mengusir teman disebelahnya, berharap Nash akan duduk disebelah mereka namun tentu saja cara itu tidak berhasil.

"Ah iya, Furihata Kouki."

"Ah ha'ik sensei."

Furihata segera berdiri dari bangkunya. Furihata yang duduk disebelah Kagami terlihat sedikit panik.

"Wali kelas mu menyuruhku untuk memindahkan mu disana."

Sensei menunjuk sebuah bangku di bagian tengah. Furihata menatap senseinya dengan tatapan bingung tapi ia terpaksa harus pindah karna ini perintah wali kelasnya dan perintahnya tak kalah mutlak dari perintah Akashi. Senyuman angkuh Nash semakin mengembang.

"Nah kau, silahkan duduk dibangkumu."

"Ha'ik."

Nash segera duduk di sebelah Kagami karna memang hanya itu bangku kosong yang tersisa. Sensei mulai membagikan soal dan kertas jawaban. Sementara Kagami sibuk mengorek ngorek isi tasnya.

"Oi Aho, pinjem pulpen, pulpen gw ilang."

"Pulpen gw cuman satu."

Nash mencolek Kagami reflek Kagami segera menengok kearahnya. Nash menjentikan jarinya dan tiba tiba sebuah pulpen muncul ditangannya. Kagami terlihat terpana dengan trik sederhana itu.

"Pakailah punyaku dulu."

"Ah arigatou. Kau hebat sekali, kau bisa sihir."

Nash tertawa pelan.

"Ini bukan sihir, ini hanya sulap, lagipula ini bisa dipelajari kok."

"Ah begitu, oh iya terimakasih ya kupinjam dulu."

Nash tersenyum simpul ke arah Kagami dan Kagami mulai mengisi lembar jawabannya. Kagami tidak menyadari kalau Aomine memperhatikan mereka berdua sedari tadi namun Nash sadar akan hal itu. Nash balik menatap Aomine dan menampilkan kembali senyuman angkuhnya. Aomine berdecih dan kembali mengerjakan lembar jawabannya. Sepertinya Nash sudah mengibarkan bendera perang kepada dirinya.

 _Skip Time~_

Sensei keluar dari kelas setelah mengumpulkan soal dan kertas Jawaban. Semua murid mulai berhamburan kearah kantin. Aomine menghampiri Kagami.

"Mi, mau kekantin?"

"Aku mau ke ruang UKS dulu, aku harus membantu Akechi-sensei dulu."

"Kalau begitu aku temani."

Dengan kurang ajarnya Nash datang dan segera menggenggam tangan Kagami.

"Ah kau kan sudah bilang mau makan bekalmu bersama ku benarkan? Kagami-chan."

"Ah iya sih, tapi aku kan harus ke ruang UKS dulu."

"Ah kalau begitu aku temani yah?"

Nash kembali tersenyum simpul kearah Kagami.

"Ah maaf Aomine, tadi Nash sudah mengajakku duluan...oh iyah ini kubuatkan untukmu, aku harus buru buru, Akechi-sensei sudah menungguku."

Kagami memberikan sekotak bento kepada Aomine dan segera pergi keluar kelas. Nash merangkul pundak Kagami. Aomine sempat melihat Nash menyeringai kearahnya sebelum mereka berdua berlalu keluar kelas. Mood Aomine pun seketika langsung hancur. Kagami lebih memilih pergi dengan Nash daripada dirinya? Rasanya Aomine ingin mencabik cabik wajah orang itu.

Kagami mengetuk pintu ruang UKS dan segera masuk ke ruang UKS dan benar saja, Akechi sudah menunggunya disana.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan laporannya sensei."

Kagami mmberikan sebuah map berisin beberapa lembar kertas kepada Akechi.

"Ah terimakasih Kagami."

"Ada hal lain yang bisa kubantu?"

"Tidak ada, untuk saat ini kau istirahat saja, nanti kalau aku butuh bantuanmu aku akan memanggilmu."

Akechi tersenyum kearah Kagami, Kagami mengangguk.

"Mana Aomine?"

Nash segera melemparkan tatapan sinisnya ke arah Akechi.

"Ah...itu..."

"Kagami, bisakah kita pergi sekarang. Aku lapar."

"Ah iya, etto sensei...aku permisi dulu."

Akechi mengangguk dan Kagami segera keluar dari ruang UKS dan berjalan kearah atap. Kagami membuka pintu dan melihat Kuroko dan Ogiwara yang sudah berada disana terlebih dahulu.

"Ah, Kagami-kun."

Kagami menghampiri Kuroko dan Ogiwara. Ogiwara menatap Kagami dengan pandangan yang seakan akan mengatakan "Cih-pergi-kau-mengganggu-saja." Tapi Kagami tidak menghiraukannya dan segera duduk dihadapan mereka berdua.

"Kau anak yang baru pindah ke kelas Kuroko itu ya?"

Ogiwara membuka percakapan. Nash hanya mengangguk, ia membuka kotak bekalnya.

"Nash ini hebat sekali loh, dia bisa beberapa trik sulap."

"Wah benarkah? Bisa kau tunjukan pada kami?"

Kuroko terlihat mulai tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan ini.

"Tapi baru trik kecil saja sih, ah Kagami coba berdiri sebentar."

Kagami mengikuti perintah Nash dan segera berdiri. Nash menjentikan jarinya. 1 detik tidak ada respon. 2 detik tidak ada respon. 3 detik...KRRRTTT...tiba tiba badan Kagami membesar seakan akan ia menjadi gemuk.

Brrrrr...brrrr...

Kuroko, Ogiwara, dan Kagami terlihat terkejut saat beberapa burung merpati keluar dari baju Kagami dan terbang ke langit bebas. Kuroko dan Ogiwara terlihat terpana dengan itu tapi tidak dengan Kagami. Kagami buru buru merapikan bajunya karna bajunya jadi berantakan begini.

"Ahahaha maaf Kagami."

Nash tertawa canggung. Kagami hanya menggembungkan pipinya.

"Nee Nash-kun, bisa kau lakukan hal yang lain?"

"Iya iya, trik sulap yang seperti di tivi tivi bisa gk?"

"Iya bisa motong orang gk?"

"Kuroko aku ini pesulap bukan pembunuh."

Author segera nyelip di tengah tengah Kuroko dan Ogiwara.

Ogiwara: "Tapi kalo di tipi tipi ada orang yang ditaro di kotak terus badannya di potong langsung kebagi dua gitu."

Nash: "Udah gw bilang gw pesulap bukan tukang sembelih hewan."

Kuroko: "Nash-kun keluarin baling baling bambu."

Kagami: "Nash bikin bento gw gk abis abis dong."

Ogiwara: "Nash bikin lari gw secepet Naruto dong."

Author: "Nash bayarin uang SPP gw dong."

Nash: "EEEEHHHH STOP STOP SETDAH, GW PESULAP BUKAN DORAEMON. DAN THOR, LO PIKIR GW EMAK LO MINTA DUIT SPP SAMA GW.

Kagami nunjuk tangan.

Nash: "Gw juga bukan penjual batu bacan mi."

Kagami langsung mingkem. Author langsung kabur dan ngambek gara gara Nash gk ngasih uang SPPnya. Ya Nash juga gk perduli sih saya ngambek atau gk. Ya miris sekali memang. Okeh lanjut kecerita~ Kuroko dan Ogiwara yang melihat trik itu langsung bertepuk tangan.

"Hebat sekali Nash-kun, tapi darimana merpati merpati itu datang?"

"Hehehehe Rahasia."

"Heee?"

"Kuroko kau ini bagaimana? Tidak mungkin seorang pesulap membocorkan rahasianya."

Ogiwara mencubit kedua pipi Kuroko gemas.

"Ittai Ogiwara-kun."

Kagami yang melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua hanya terkekeh. Tiba tiba kata biadab ini pun keluar dari mulut Nash.

"Kalian kenapa gk jadian aja?"

Seketika wajah Ogiwara langsung memerah. Kuroko yang mendengar itu hanya cengo.

"Nash-kun, kau ini bicara apa?"

"Kuroko..."

Ogiwara tiba tiba menggenggam tangan Kuroko. Kagami yang tidak ingin merusak moment ini segera menarik Nash pergi.

 _Skip Time~_

Bunyi bel pulang terdengar menandakan pelajaran untuk hari ini sudah selesai. Aomine segera menghampiri Kagami dan segera menarik Kagami keluar kelas. Takut Kagaminya diserobot Nash lagi.

"Aomine..."

"Iya, keruang UKS dulu kan?"

Kagami mengernyit mendengar nada suara Aomine yang sepertinya sedikit kesal.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Kau masih bertanya aku kenapa? Kau lebih mementingkan orang lain daripada diriku."

Kagami menghela nafas. Ia berusaha untuk tidak marah.

"Bukan begitu. Tapi..."

"Tapi kan aku pacarmu, kau lebih memilih dia daripada aku."

"Dengerin dulu."

Kagami langsung memeluk lengan Aomine.

"Kau kok jadi labil begini? Kau cemburu denganku?"

Aomine hanya berdecih. Kagami menoel noel pipi Aomine.

"Ne..."

"Apaan."

Kagami menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kau jangan galak galak begitu. Dia itu kan baru dikelas kita, jadi dia butuh beradaptasi, lagipula dia belum punya teman di kelas kita."

"Tapi kuperingatkan saja jangan terlalu dekat dengannya. Dia berwajah dua."

"Hah? Mukanya cuman satu kok."

Aomine langsung menoyor kepala Kagami.

"Bukan itu maksudku...sudahlah cepat selesaikan urusanmu dengan Akechi agar kita bisa pulang."

Kagami mengangguk dan segera berjalan kearah ruang UKS. Kagami mengetuk pintu ruang UKS dan segera masuk setelah dipersilahkan masuk tentunya.

"Sensei apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Ah Kagami? Tadi kan sudah kubilang kau bisa beristirahat karna aku sedang tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"Ah begitu, maaf mengganggu sensei."

"Ngomong-ngomong...pria berambut pirang itu siapa?"

"Itu Nash, dia baru saja dipindahkan ke kelas kami dan dia teman sebangkuku."

"Begitu...nee Aomine-san, mungkin kau harus menjaga macanmu dari orang itu."

Aomine menampilkan seringaiannya.

"Tidak perlu kau bilang begitu pun sudah pasti aku akan menjaganya dari jangkauan orang itu."

Aomine langsung memeluk Kagami dari belakang. Sementara Kagami hanya bisa cengo karna tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan ini. Sementara itu Nash menyenderkan tubuhnya di salah satu pagar pembatas atap. Ia menghembuskan nafas terakhir *dicolok Nash*. Ekhem maksud saya ia menghebuskan asap yang berasal dari rokoknya. Seorang pria bersurai hitam menghampirinya.

"Jadi...rencanamu setelah ini apa?"

Nash menyeringai.

"Tetap direncana pertama, mengambil Kagami dari orang itu."

"Dia sudah milik orang lain."

"Kau tau? Aku akan selalu mendapatkan apapun yang kuinginkan walaupun harus menggunakan cara yang paling kotor sekalipun."

"Kau masih tidak berubah hm? Selalu memaksakan kehendakmu."

"Jangan munafik Hanamiya, aku tau kau juga menginginkan Kagami."

Hanamiya tertawa.

"Iya memang, tapi caraku berbeda denganmu."

"Berbeda? Menurutku caramu terlalu tergesa gesa, seharusnya kau menyingkirkan tembok penghalangnya dulu baru kau bisa menerobos masuk."

Hanamiya berdecih.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan tembok penghalang itu."

Nash menatap Hanamiya secara intens.

"Memangnya kenapa? Mau bekerja sama denganku? Hadiah yang ada dibalik tembok penghalang itu tidak bisa dibagi dua loh."

"Pernah dengar sesuatu bernama threesome."

Nash tertawa terbahak bahak.

"Kau sudah gila, aku yakin kau sudah gila."

Hanamiya menyandarkan tubuhnya disebelah Nash.

"Bukannya kau lebih gila? Kau menghipnotis sensei agar memindahkanmu ke kelas 1-1. Menurutku itu kekanak kanakan."

"Hei itu trikku, aku melakukannya secara perlahan lahan."

"Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau hipnotis macan itu agar segera mencintaimu. Itu akan lebih mudah kan?."

Nash kembali menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

"Cinta yang tidak berasal dari hati tidak akan menyenangkan kan?"

Hanamiya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Ya terserah kau sajalah, jadi kau setuju dengan kerja sama kita?"

"Kau benar benar serius?"

"Tentu saja, apa wajahku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda."

"Tidak, tapi ini benar benar hal yang gila."

Hanamiya menyeringai.

"Heh, cinta bisa membuat orang sewaras apapun menjadi gila."

Nash berfikir sebentar. Jika ia berhasil berarti dia harus membagi Kagaminya dengan orang disebelahnya ini. Tapi kalaupun ia melakukannya sendirian itu akan jadi lebih sulit. Nash menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, setuju."

"Bagus."

"Tapi jika kita gagal..."

Nash menggantung kata katanya membuat Hanamiya penasaran.

"Mungkin kau akan jadi targetku yang selanjutnya."

JDER...Tiba tiba petir imajiner menyambar kokoro Hanamiya. Hanamiya menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, ia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Nash benar benar mengincarnya, kemudian Nash menculik Hanamiya dan membawanya kesebuah hotel dan melakukan adegan BDSM dan juga Rated M. Karna Nash adalah tipe sadistic dan Hanamiya Masochist. Wah pasangan yang cocok dan saling melengkapi kan? Melihat Hanamiya yang dibanjiri keringat dingin membuat Nash tertawa. Nash membelai lembut surai hitam itu namun segera ditepis oleh Hanamiya.

"Jangan sentuh aku brengsek."

"Oh ayolah, jangan kasar begitu Makoto-chan."

Hanamiya segera pergi meninggalkan Nash yang tertawa terbahak bahak dan yang pasti jika misi mereka benar benar gagal Hanamiya akan segera pindah sekolah, kalau perlu ia pindah sekolah untuk menghindar dari cengkraman Nash.

 _ **To Be Continued~**_

 **Hmmm sepertinya saya mencium bau bau crack pair disini. Antara NashKaga ataupun NashHana -w-). Ya sudahlah walaupun crack pair gk papa lah yah toh ini fict saya muahahahahaha *ditabok Nash* ah ekhem oke Kamiya mau berterima kasih sekali lagi nih yang udah ngereview, ngefollow, ataupun ngefav fict saya. Saya terharu ternyata banyak juga yang suka HaremKaga TwT). Dan kalo di liat liat kok kelanjutan fict ini makin beda jauh sama judulnya ya? Yah sudahlah akhir kata...mind to review? ~(*w*~) (~*w*)~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 : Kencan?**

 **Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi Punya Kuroko No basuke/?**

 **Aomine X Kagami X Author/ngarep XD gk deng AoKaga**

 **Yap langsung saja yah check it out**

* * *

Aomine sudah berada di kediaman Kagami sejak tadi malam. Alasannya? Aomine menginap dirumah Kagami katanya sih mau belajar bersama tapi tolong jangan percaya dengan makhluk yag satu ini karna bisa saja dia kang tepu *author diketekin Aomine* okeh lanjut. Tapi itu alasan bohongan alasan sebenarnya? Modus mau ehem ehem Kagami sekalian numpang makan, tapi karna Aomine masih punya hati walaupun tidak punya otak, Aomine tidak jadi meng ehem ehem Kagami karna ini bulan ramadhan XD.

Aomine terbangun dengan kondisi punggung yang pegal tak karuan. Kakinya ini yang terlalu panjang membuatnya harus meringkuk diatas sofa. Apa sofa? Iya sofa, Kagami tidak mengizinkan Aomine tidur sekamar dengannya dengan alasan bukan muhrim lalu bagaimana dengan kamar tamu? Oh Kagami tidak mau membiarkan kamar tamunya ternodai oleh keberadaan Aomine. Ya miris memang. Aomine mengendus endus sekitar layaknya seorang anjing pelacak. Hmm bau ini tidak salah lagi, bau kentut Kagami. Aomine berjalan kearah dapur dan mendapati sang uhukpacaruhuk sedang mengolah bahan makanan dan bisa Aomine tebak, Kagami sedang membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

Sret

Kagami bisa merasakan sepasang tangan kekar yang merangkul dirinya.

"Ohaiyou sayang." Sapa Aomine.

"Apa sih? Menjijikan tau."

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Mengerjakan PR."

"Bohong."

"Dasar Aho, kau tidak bisa lihat? Jelas jelas aku sedang membuat sarapan. Sudahlah kau mandi saja dulu baumu menjijikan."

Aomine memanyunkan bibirnya sepanjang 5 cm per second/salah ah maaf intinya Aomine ngambek. Aomine segera ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Entah sudah berapa abad dirinya ini tidak tersentuh oleh air. Oke skip time setelah bersih dan wangi Aomine segera kembali ke ruang makan dan ternyata sarapan sudah tersedia di atas meja.

"Itadakimasu~" Aomine melahap sarapannya dengan suka cita.

"Oi Aho."

"Apaan?"

"Hari ini hari terakhir minggu ulangan kita."

"Iya terus?"

"Hari ini juga udaranya bagus."

"Iya, lalu."

"Aku lihat di internet hari ini ada film bagus yang baru rilis loh."

"Emang? Gk tau tuh." Kagami manyun.

"Gk seru ah."

"Kau mengajakku kencan?" Seketika pipi Kagami memerah.

"E-enggak kok, aku cuma minta temani nonton saja. H-habis kalau kulihat lihat yah kau jarang kemana mana. Terlalu sering dirumah."

"Wah senangnya ternyata Taiga-chan memperhatikanku." Wajah Kagami semakin memerah, tak kalah merah dengan rambutnya ini.

"S-sudahlah tidak usah." Aomine terkikik geli.

"Iya iya nanti aku temani, tapi tidak bisa hari ini, bagaimana kalau hari sabtu ini? Kita kan bisa sekalian kencan."

"Hmm boleh juga kebetulan aku tidak kemana mana."

"Kalau begitu nanti kujemput jam 11 ya?"

"Jam 11 siang?"

"Iyap." Aomine mengangguk. Kagami tersenyum dan kembali menghabiskan sarapannya dengan khusyuk.

 _Skip Time~_

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko menghampiri Kagami yang sedang mengganti sepatunya.

"Ada apa Kuroko?"

"Maafkan aku Kagami-kun."

"Hah maaf? Untuk?"

"Iya maaf, aku sudah jadian dengan Ogi-chan."

"Hah? Siapa?"

"Ogiwara Shigehiro, itu panggilan sayangku untuknya lucu kan?"

"Umm iya lalu...apa hubungannya denganku yah."

"Aku minta maaf karna aku tidak bisa terus terusan menunggumu Kagami-kun, aku suka dengan Kagami-kun tapi Kagami-kun tidak peka peka ya sudah aku terima saja Ogi-chan. Ah sudah yah aku ke kelas duluan sampai jumpa." Kuroko meninggalkan Kagami yang masih cengo ditempatnya berdiri. Entah kenapa rasanya Kuroko terlihat lega sekali karna sudah menyampaikan keluh kesahnya terhadap Kagami. Kagami tidak ambil pusing toh dia juga sudah punya Aomine. Belum selesai dengan keterkejutannya dengan Kuroko, tiba tiba Kagami kembali dibuat terkejut oleh Nash yang tiba tiba merangkul bahunya.

"Ohaiyou Taiga-chan." Sapanya ramah.

"Nash? Kenapa masih disini? Kau bisa terlambat kalau tidak kekelas sekarang." Kagami berbicara sambil menyingkirkan tangan Nash dari bahunya secara perlahan.

"Tentu saja menunggumu, kau sendiri kenapa tidak kekelas?"

"Aku harus keruangan Akechi-sensei dulu."

"Hmm kutemani ya?"

"Tidak aku bisa sendiri, permisi." Kagami segera berjalan ke arah ruang UKS dan diekori/? Oleh Nash.

"Minggu minggu ini kau punya rencana untuk pergi tidak?"

"Hmm ada sih, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku mau mengajakmu makan, aku yang traktir."

"E-EH? T-TRAKTIR?" Mendengar kata itu mata Kagami seketika terbelalak, mulut menganga dan mengucurkan air liur sepanjang lorong dan membuat beberapa siswa tergelincir oleh air liurnya. Ewh.

"Heheh iya, kudengar ada cafe yang baru buka di dekat sini. Mau yah."

"Kau bercanda? Tentu saja aku mau."

"Baiklah kalau begitu hari sabtu ini, jam 11 ku tunggu di lapangan basket sebelah majiba yah. Aku ke kelas duluan jaa taiga-chan." Nash segera berlari ke lantai 2 sebelum Kagami sempat menjawab ajakannya. Kagami menghela nafas pasrah, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia kan sudah janji dengan Aomine. Tapi sayang juga sih, jarang jarang ada yang mau mentraktir dirinya ini mengingat porsi makannya ini setara dengan porsi makan gorila *author ditenggelemin di empang* tak mau ambil pusing Kagami melanjutkan untuk segera ke ruang UKS. Kagami membuka pintu UKS dan lagi lagi ia melihat penampakan yang tidak asing.

"Ah ohaiyou Kagami-san." Sapa Akechi-sensei.

"O-ohaiyou sensei etto..." Melihat arah pandang Kagami, senseinya langsung mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Oh ini, Makoto Hanamiya. Aku sudah memilih dirinya untuk menjadi asisten pribadiku."

"A-asisten pribadi?"

"Iya, sebelum kita liburan musim panas, sekolah kita kan sudah biasa menyelenggarakan minggu olahraga dan biasanya banyak siswa yang cedera. Aku tidak bisa menangani mereka sendirian, aku juga mohon bantuanmu yah Kagami-san."

"A-aku? Tapi...aku tidak punya pengetahuan apa apa tentang obat obatan."

"Tenang saja, tidak perlu kemampuan khusus kok. Kalian hanya perlu membawa siswa itu ke ruang UKS ku kalau masalah pengobatan...aku bisa menanganinya sendiri khukhukhukhuu." Kagami merinding mendengar penuturan senseinya ini. Entah kenapa firasatnya tidak enak. Lepas dari itu semua, Kagami tidak sadar bahwa daritadi ada makhluk/? Yang memandangi dirinya sendiri secara intens membuat atmosfer ruangan ini semakin tidak enak.

"Kagami-san hari sabtu ini kau punya waktu luang?"

"Eh? Aku..."

"Temani aku belanja persediaan obat obatan yah?"

"Eh tapi..."

"Kenapa? Kau hanya perlu membantuku membawakan barang belanjaan saja kok."

"B-bukan masalah itu sensei, aku..."

"Masalah pertanyaanku yah? Tidak apa apa aku mengerti, lupakan saja." Kagami bisa melihat semburat kesedihan di kedua mata senseinya itu, entah kenapa ia jadi merasa tidak enak. Hanamiya tiba tiba mengacungkan tangannya layaknya murid yang ingin bertanya kepada gurunya. Eh tapi dia memang murid yang ingin bertanya kepada gurunya sih *author di kubur*

"Sensei, kalau Kagami ikut apa aku boleh ikut juga?"

"Ah tentu, jadi lebih banyak perlengkapan yang bisa kubeli. Lagipula makin ramai makin seru iya kan Kagami-san." Kagami kelabakan.

"E-eh itu..."

"Baiklah sudah diputuskan, tenang saja nanti kutambahkan nilai Kimia kalian." Kagami makin panik, Hanamiya nyengir sambil komat kamit "Yes,yes,yes." dan Kagami hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati

 _"Maaaaak, Kagami mau pulang kampung maaaak."_

 **TBC~**

 **Holaaaah, Kamiya kembali membawa update-an fict ini, masih ada yang nungguin kah? *pasang puppy eyes* OwO)**

 **Aomine : "Apaan nih? Berbulan bulan ngilang bawa update-an gini doang? -_-"**

 **Berisik ah, mikirnya pake otak tau.**

 **Kagami : "Thor, honor gw bulan ini belom lo bayar."**

 **Hah honor?**

 **Kuroko : "Peranku gini doang nih?"**

 **E-eh itu...**

 **Hanamiya : "Kok gw dibikin jadi karakter antagonis sih?"**

 **Kan memang anda ini karakter antagonis.**

 **Aomine : "Halah sok baku."**

 ***Author nangis kejer di pojokan.***

 **Akechi : "Baiklah, terimakasih untuk para readers sekalian yang masih mau baca fict Kamiya yang receh ini, terima kasih juga untuk para reviewers yang sudah mau mereview fict ini. Banyak terimakasih untuk AoKagaKuroLover-san yang masih mau nungguin fict ini. Kami selalu menerima kritik dan saran dari para readers sekalian."**

 **OH IYA KAMIYA JUGA MAU MENGUCAPKAN SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA BAGI YANG BERAGAMA MUSLIM/gk usah di capslock thor/ DAN MAAF JUGA KALAU FICT CHAPTER INI KURANG MEMUASKAN, UNTUK CHAPTER DEPAN AKAN SAYA USAHAKAN LAGI ^w^) YAK AKHIR KATA, MIND TO REVIEW ~(*w*~) (~*w*)~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 : kencan? (Part 2)**

 **Pair : Aomine XHaremKaga**

 **Don't like don't read so here we go~**

 **~(*w*~)(~*w*)~**

Hari itu Kagami benar benar tidak bisa mengerjakan ulangannya dengan tenang. Bagaimana tidak, ia menerima ajakan kencan dari 3 orang berbeda di hari yang sama dan di jam yang sama. Saya ulangi lagi DI HARI YANG SAMA DAN DI JAM YANG SAMA PEMIRSAH. Tersisa 15 menit lagi namun kertasnya masih setengah kosong. Sungguh hari itu ia tidak bisa berfikir secara jernih. Bahkan jika ditanya 1 + 1 berapa mungkin ia akan menjawab aku cinta kamu/eh?. Ah tolong abaikan yang barusan. Kagami berdecak kesal saat ia sadar ia menulis jawaban yang salah. Kagami menghapus jawaban di kertas jawabannya namun tiba tiba.

BREK...kertasnya robek pemirsah, sekali lagi KERTASNYA ROBEK PEMIRSAH *author di sumpel pake pisang*

"Ano...sensei." Kagami mengacungkan tangannya. "Boleh aku minta kertas jawaban yang baru? Kertasku robek sensei." Lanjutnya. Tanpa basa basi lagi sang sensei pun segera berjalan ke arah meja Kagami dan segera memberikan kertas jawaban yang baru dan masih bersih dari noda dan dosa/?. Kagami mulai menyalin jawabannya. Aomine yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa melihat Kagami dengan tatapan heran. "Tidak biasanya ia melakukan kesalahan." Pikir Aomine. Mau membantu tapi apalah daya, kertasnya masih kosong melompong. Setelah insiden kecil itu mereka semua pun kembali mengerjakan soal soal mereka dengan tenang.

Setelah selesai dengan kelas hari ini Kagami segera meninggalkan kelas. Hari ini ia sama sekali tidak punya niatan untuk ke ruang UKS. Sudah cukup untuk hari ini ia ingin istirahat, rasanya lelah sekali. Bayangannya sudah melambung jauh. Ingin rasanya segera pulang dan kembali ke pelukan kasur-chan dan tidur dengan tenang diiringi dengan lagi lengsir wengih versi lullaby/?, namun ternyata dewi fortuna tidak ingin hal itu terjadi, saat hampir sampai di tangga sebuah tangan pucat menahan tangannya.

"Kagami-san."

"E-eh Akechi-sensei?"

"Kau mau kemana? Aku menunggumu daritadi di ruang UKS syukurlah kau belum pulang."

"A-a-ah itu..."

"Kakimu masih sakit tidak? Aku antar pulang yah."

"T-tidak usah sensei aku mau pulang saja." Kagami segera menepis tangan Akechi dari lengannya dan segera berlari menuruni tangga. Akechi hanya terheran heran melihat tingkah laku Kagami. "IMUTNYAAAAA." Teriaknya dalam hati. Baru saja menuruni satu lantai, lagi lagi Kagami merasakan sesuatu menahan dirinya. Sebuah tangan nan kekar melingkar di bahunya.

"Taiga-chan, hari ini kau buru buru sekali." Kagami segera menepis tangan Nash.

"Hentikan itu, aku punya urusan jadi aku harus buru buru."

"Heeee? Padahal aku mau mengajak mu mampir sebentar ke majiba, gimana?"

"Aku tidak mau, permisi." Kagami segera berjalan meninggalkan Nash yang lagi lagi melihatnya dengan terheran heran. Kagami berteriak gembira di dalam hati saat melihat pintu keluar sudah di depan mata. "HOREEEE AKHIRNYA BISA PULANG, MAAAK ANAKMU INI SELAMAT MAAAK." Jeritnya OOC dalam hati. Namun lagi lagi sesuatu menahannya, Kagami menengok dengan kesal ke arah tangan yang menahannya kali ini.

"Kok lo ninggalin gw sendirian sih." Kagami menepis tangan Aomine.

"Tck, gw mau pulang duluan,permisi." Aomine kembali menahan tangan Kagami.

"Berangkat bareng pulang juga bareng lah."

"Hah? Aturan darimana? Gw bisa pulang sendiri."

"Gw anterin."

"Enggak "

"Iya."

"Enggak."

"Iya."

"UDAH DIBILANG ENGGAK YA ENGGAK KOK REWEL BANGET SIH." Tanpa sadar Kagami berteriak dan membuat cengkraman di tangan Kagami mengendur.

"Kenapa?"

"A-aku pulang duluan." Kagami segera berlari menjauh namun kali ini ada perasaan bersalah yang hinggap di hatinya. Sesampainya di rumah Kagami kembali melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa. Mandi, makan, dan tidur. Namun malam ini ia tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Yah selain masalah kencan beruntun itu ada hal lain yang lebih mengganggu hatinya. "Kenapa tadi aku harus teriak seperti itu ya?" Pikirnya. Apakah ia harus minta maaf? Tapi ini kan bukan salahnya lagipula untuk apa juga Aomine memaksanya pulang bareng seperti itu. Kagami menghela nafas panjang. Kenapa dirinya jadi seperti gadis labil yang sedang datang bulan ya? Kagami meraih smartphonenya untuk melihat apa ada pesan yang masuk atau tidak. Dari barisan pesan yang ia terima, ia sama sekali tidak melihat ada nama Aomine yang muncul disana. "Kalo jam segini biasanya si Aho ngirim pesan selamat tidur yang alaynya gk ketulungan di tambah emot yang bejibun." Pikirnya. Kagami menepis pikiran itu dan memutuskan untuk meny

alakan lagu rock kesukaannya untuk membantunya tidur dan tanpa diduga, ternyata hal itu berhasil.

 _ **~SABTU, 11:00 P.M., CAFE NEKOOSA~**_

Kagami segera duduk di hadapan Nash setelah melihat makhluk/? Itu melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Mungkin sebagian dari kalian akan bertanya tanya mengapa Kagami menerima ajakan kencan dari Nash, karna sedari kecil Kagami memiliki prinsip bahwa "Rezeki itu tidak boleh ditolak." Dapat traktiran makan itu jelas rezeki yang tak boleh ditolak dan disinilah ia, duduk dihadapan Nash yang mulai mengoceh dan menceritakan semua hal. Dari yang tidak penting sampai ke hal yang super gk penting. Berselang 15 menit makanan pun datang dan sukses membuat Kagami membuat aliran air liur sepanjang 5 meter. Iya menjijikan memang.

"Itadakimasu~" Kagami membuka mulutnya lebar lebar dan memasukan makanan sebanyak banyaknya. Ya persis seperti gelandangan yang tidak makan selama 5 tahun. Nash hanya menatap Kagami dengan senyuman yang tak dapat diartikan.

"MNash? Kwau Twidwak Mwakan?" (Tr : Nash kau tidak makan?")

"Ahahahaha habiskan dulu makanan dimulutmu, aku tidak bisa makan jika aku disuguhkan pemandangan lucu seperti ini."

"Lucu?"

"Iya, kau lucu sekali." Kagami mulai mendeteksi maksud tertentu dari kata kata Nash barusan, Kagami hanya mengangguk angguk saja. Daripada salah bicara dan menyakiti sang lawan bicara, lebih baik ia iyakan saja.

TINUNG...TINUNG...Ah itu bukan suara ultramen yang sedang mendekat pemirsah, itu adalah suara aplikasi bernama lain dari ponsel Kagami. Kagami segera meraih ponselnya dan ternyata ada 3 pesan masuk.

 _From : Akechi-sensei_

 _Kagami-san kau dimana? Aku dan Hanamiya-san sedang menunggu di apotek mega, tolong segera kesini. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan hujan tolong jangan hujan hujanan. Itu bisa menganggu kesehatanmu._

Kagami mengerutkan keningnya membaca pesan dari senseinya.

 _To : Akechi-sensei_

 _Tolong tunggu sebentar sensei aku masih di perjalanan._

"Ada apa Taiga-chan?"

"Ah itu umm begini, aku harus segera pergi."

"Hah? Tapi kan kau baru saja datang, makananmu juga belum habis."

"Begini, sebenarnya hari ini aku harus membantu sensei untuk membeli beberapa obat obatan." Nash terdiam. Nash menggenggam tangan Kagami membuatnya sedikit tersentak.

"N-nash?"

"Taiga, apa kau lebih memilih Akechi-sensei daripada aku?"

"Apa maksudmu Nash?"

"Taiga, aku mencintaimu kuharap kau mengerti perasaanku."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku harus pergi." Kagami menepis tangan Nash dan segera berjalan meninggalkan Nash dan hatinya yang telah hancur. Kagami tidak terlalu ambil pusing tentang hal itu karna itu memang benar, ia sama sekali tidak mempunyau perasaan apapun dengan Nash. Mari kita singkirkan masalah ini terlebih dahulu dan kembali kepada Kagami yang telah sampai di depan Apotek. Akechi-sensei dan Hanamiya ternyata sudah sampai dan sudah menunggu Kagami di depan Apotek sambil membawa beberapa bungkusan yang dapat Kagami tebak bahwa itu adalah obat obatan.

"Hosh...hosh...maaf sensei aku terlambat."

"Tidak apa apa nah ini, tolong bawakan ini. Aku masih harus ke apotek lain ayo." Kagami hanya mengangguk dan segera berjalan mengikuti Akechi, sementara Hanamiya berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kagami.

"Kagami."

"Hm?"

"Aku mau minta maaf." Kagami menatap Hanamiya dengan tatapan horor. Ada apa ini? Hanamiya dapat pencerahan macam apa sehingga mengatakan minta maaf seperti itu. SEORANG HANAMIYA MAKOTO MINTA MAAF PEMIRSAH.

"Minta maaf? Untuk?"

"Untuk perlakuan kasarku padamu waktu itu."

"Oh...itu tidak apa apa aku sudah memaafkanmu. Hahah aku tidak menyangka orang sepertimu mau minta maaf."

"Terkadang kita harus mengalahkan ego kita untuk sesuatu yang berharga bagi kita." Kagami kembali terdiam.

"Oh iya sensei ngomong ngomong apa kita benar benar membutuhkan obat sebanyak ini?" Kagami mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Akechi-sensei mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan yang sedikit canggung tadi.

 ** _-Skip Time : Kediaman Akechi Mitsuhide, 18:00-_**

"Sensei, aku pulang duluan."

"Kau buru buru sekali Kagami-san, aku bisa buatkan makan malam untukmu."

"Tidak usah sensei, aku pulang duluan saja. Hanamiya aku pulang dulu." Hanamiya hanya mengangguk dan kembali membereskan obat obatan yang dibutuhkan Akechi, Kagami segera berlalu meninggalkan rumah senseinya itu. Malam itu terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya, Kagami merapatkan jaketnya dan pulang menaiki bus terakhir yang beroprasi hari itu. Kagami terdiam di depan pintu apartemennya. Tidak itu bukan karna ia melupakan kunci rumahnya, yang membuatnya terkejut adalah orang yang sedang berdiri bersandar di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Kau lama sekali, darimana saja sih?"

"Aomine? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kau membentakku, setelah itu kau membuatku menunggu seharian. Aku menunggumu di bioskop seperti yang kau bilang, pukul 11 tepat. Aku menunggumu hingga jam 3 sore dan kau masih belum datang."

"Lalu kau kesini?"

"Iya." Kagami hanya menghela nafas.

"Lebih baik kau pulang saja, hari ini aku lelah sekali."

"Apa kau sudah puas?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau sebegitu bencinya denganku? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa." Kagami memutar kenop pintu namun tangan Aomine menahan pintu tersebut.

"Aomine, aku lelah sekali pulanglah." Aomine mengerutkan keningnya.

"Baiklah." Aomine menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pintu tersebut dan pergi meninggalkan Kagami tanpa satu patah kata apapun. Kagami terdiam dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini..."

 ** _~TO BE CONTINUED~_**

 **HAAAAH SENANGNYA BIKIN ENDING NGEGANTUNG KAYAK GINI *digebuk readers* HAI HAI KAMIYA DATANG LAGI MEMBAWA UPDATE-AN FICT INI, YAK KARNA KAMIYA GK ADA KATA KATA BUAT NGEBACOT AKHIR KATA MIND TO REVIEW ~(*w*~)(~*w*)~**


End file.
